Seize The Day
by BekahNicole
Summary: Rosabella and her younger brother Gabe are thrown into the world alone to fend for themselves. Their lives change when they run into a certain newsie who tends to infuriate her and continuously press her buttons. But, when things from her past reemerge, can she put aside their differences? And can this infuriating newsie teach her how to lighten up and enjoy life while she can?
1. Ch 1: The Runaways

**Seize The Day**

_By BekahNicole_

_Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything associated with the Newsies franchise and/or Broadway. Disney owns that, and I in no way shape or form am trying to infringe on that. This is merely for fun. Of course, I do own some OC's in this which if you know the franchise, can quickly pick them out. I do appreciate feedback but not hateful criticism. With that being said, I encourage that you review my work with positive and helpful suggestions. Thank you, enjoy._

Ch. 1: The Runaways

It's about mid-August in Brooklyn, New York. The summer has been over for a little while and fall has taken over. The August breeze has a slight coldness to it that threatens of what's to come soon when winter finally arrives. However, right now it is a welcome feel from the relentless summer heat. My brother and I are walking down around the outskirts of Brooklyn. We don't exactly have a particular destination in mind.

That morning, we were kicked out of our tenement in one of the many slums of the city. Our mother had passed away from illness about 4 months ago. I'm surprised it went unnoticed for as long as it did. The landowner wasn't exactly the smartest guy out there. Anyways, he finally caught word about her death and immediately kicked us out. We are on our own. It's just my little brother and I against the tough city. We do have a father, but as to where he is? No clue. He left about two years ago west to work and earn enough money to support us. He was to send for his family when he finally got enough money. We still haven't heard from him.

Besides our father, I also have an older brother. He, like my father, left us. However, his intentions weren't exactly understandable. He left without telling anyone, and we haven't seen or heard from him since he left right after our father. As far as I know, both of them have died. I mean what else can you expect me to think after two years?

However, at this moment I'm thinking to myself how neither of us have anything. The landowner hadn't allowed us to retrieve any of our things before kicking us out. We literally only have the clothes on our backs and a whole 50 cents along with my brother's useless supply of random knick knacks he finds interesting stuffed inside his pockets. That's my brother's hobby of sorts. He likes to collect random junk that he thinks are cool or interesting to have. I don't remember when that started, all I know is that it's been going on for a LONG time. But hey, if it keeps him happy, who am I to take that away?

Anyways, the bottom line is that we're on our own from now on. Just two kids, aged 14 and 9, alone to fend for themselves in the roughest city in America. What could go wrong?

I look up in the sky and notice the sun beginning to shift behind some scary looking clouds. '_Great…it's gonna rain' _I thought to myself. It was then that I also realized a pain in my stomach. It hits me that neither of us have eaten anything the entire day, and it's going on noon. I look around for a street vendor with relatively cheap prices considering my significant budget. Soon I spot a man selling some sausages for 5 cents each. _'Score!' _

I lead my brother outside a bakery window on the opposite side of the street. "Okay, stay heah. I'll be right back with some food." He nodded in reply. I turn around and head for the man. I smile at him as I walk up in front of his makeshift vendor and hand him 10 cents. He smiled back and received the money happily. Dropping the money in his pocket, he handed me two hot sausages in a newspaper.

"Thanks mistah." I start to walk away back towards my waiting brother. I look up to find him but soon realize he is no longer where I had left him. Confused, I look around thinking I may have walked slightly crooked and went too far one way. I didn't. I was in the right place. Panic slowly started to creep through my mind as I realize I can't find my brother. Still clutching the sausages in my hands, I run over to where I had left him. I peek through the bakery window and received some stern looks by the owner. I look left and right and still he is nowhere to be seen.

I look back towards the man I bought the sausages from and notice a familiar shaggy brown haircut hiding around some crates behind the vendor. I release an intense sigh of relief not realizing I had even been holding my breath. However, I soon draw it back in as I realize what he is doing.

He is adamantly staring at a new customer the vendor was tending to. It is a tall man with a top hat and suit on. He has a long dark beard and beady eyes. His whole face is scrunched into a scowl. He's definitely not someone I would willingly want to go talk to. My brother was now slowly creeping up behind the man and vendor. He carefully reached his small hand into one of the man's pockets and slowly pulled his fist out. He apparently found what his grubby little hands wanted as he now had a smirk apparent on his face. He casually began his escape thinking he had gotten away with yet another one of his treasures. I wish that was true.

Right when my brother got halfway across the street we heard, "STOP! THIEF!" ring through the air. My brother and I look at the man to see him sprinting towards us. My brother whips around and grabs my arm pulling me down the street. We quickly make our way down the busy streets of Brooklyn, getting the attention of all the passerby's. We rounded a corner onto a street that I couldn't recognize. I take in my surroundings desperately looking for a landmark in which I will recognize. Finding no such luck, I push my way in front of my brother to lead him. I have no clue where I am going, however. I've never been this far on the outskirts of Brooklyn. I was never allowed. Brooklyn isn't exactly the best place to find yourself lost and, in our case, lost and on the run.

Just when I thought we were losing the man, I heard the blood chilling whistles. '_Da bulls!' _ I thought as I looked back and saw four policemen chasing after us whistle happy. Great, now I have to run away from the rich guy AND the police. This day was just getting better and better.

We rounded another corner that opened up into an open square that was fenced all around its borders. There was a massive crowd inside of the fence apparently watching something exciting because of all the cheers and noise. Just then I realize exactly where we are. I haven't exactly been here before, but I know of it. We have arrived at Sheepshead Racetrack.

I look back into the sky and see that it has turned a menacing dark grey color and is threatening to poor any second. Looking back in front of me I yell, "Come on!" and drag my brother to the nearest entrance into the racetrack. My plan is simple. We can lose our pursuers in this massive crowd and slip out one of the exits on the other side. We dodge between the multitude of people all yelling and cheering as a race was currently in progress nearing its finish. I sneak another peek behind us to see what distance we have obtained from my plan. My heart skips a beat from joy when I see no trace of any police or of the man.

However, as soon as I turn my gaze back in front of me BAM! Next thing I know I'm laying flat on my back in the dirt. "Ouch" I mutter under my breath as I try to sit up. My hand ventures to the back of my head feeling a little pain there. I must have hit my head when I fell.

Then I notice a hand in my face accompanied by a strange voice, "Hey youse okay?" I look up and am greeted by the cold, icy rain choosing just now to start to poor. I squint to block out the rain from my eyes and take the hand which swiftly lifts me to my feet.

"Yeah, I'm okay I guess" I reply now getting to look at my helper. It was a young boy who couldn't be a year older than me. He was a little short for the age he looked. And he also seems to be Italian. His dark hair and dark brown eyes give that away. He wore a dark grey cabbie hat that was pushed back slightly revealing a few curls that swept across his forehead. He had a white long-sleeved shirt that was folded above his elbows. He had an unbuttoned checkered vest above his shirt and baggy black slacks.

He was smirking at me with a cigar hanging out of the side of his mouth. "Tanks.." I manage to say before realizing my brother was not by my side anymore. I frantically turn around to search for him. "Hey, youse lookin' fer somethin?" he asked, concern now written all over his face.

"Me bruddah! He was right by me! Den I ran into you an…an…" I couldn't finish my sentence. Panic was now engulfing my every thought. _'What if he was caught?'_

Just then I felt a tug at the back of my skirt. I whip around to see my brother standing there with a confused expression. I immediately grab him into a hug. Once I pull away, he looks at me like I'm smothering him.

"Sorry, one sec youse was right in front a' me. Den da next youse was gone!" he exclaimed raising his arms in the air for emphasis. I just smile and nod at him just happy he was back by my side.

"So, I take it dis is who youse was lookin' fer?" said the boy smiling now. I shake my head yes and his smile broadens, "Good." Just then, we heard the worst thing possible. Whistles. Both the boy and I whip around and yell at the same time, "DA BULLS!" We turn to each other and I manage to say, "Wait, why are youse afraid a' da bulls?"

The boy merely grabs my hand and my brother's shirt collar and pulls us towards one of the exit gates. Now, leading us, the boy turned down an alleyway. My brother and I quickly follow suit. He seems to know where he is going. My common sense is telling me that I am following a complete stranger in the icy pouring rain to an unknown destination. However, when comparing my options, I decide trusting this stranger is our best bet to escape from the police. If he tries anything funny or ends up ditching us I'm gonna punch him so hard he won't be able to recognize his own face.

He started to gain some distance between my brother and I only adding to my suspicions. It was almost ridiculous how many alleyways and streets he abruptly turns into. Eventually he got to be about 10 feet ahead of us when he ducked into another alley. However, once we reached the entrance to the alley, he was gone. I looked up and down through the alley from where we stood at the entrance and saw no trace of the boy. '_Great! Just fantastic! He ditched us!_' I thought to myself trying to figure out what to do next. I decided to pull my brother down the alley because I could hear the whistles from the police growing louder meaning they were gaining on us. As we ran through the alley, trying to dodge the trash and debris, something pulled both of us harshly behind a group of crates.

I was just about to scream for help when I felt a hand cover my mouth and another arm wrap around my shoulders. I tried to wriggle myself free of my captor when I heard a familiar voice whisper, "Would ya calm down!? It's me!" It was the boy. I felt slightly ashamed for thinking he had ditched us when he was only looking for a hiding spot. I instantly quit my fighting and sat there quietly.

I watched as the boy peeked his eyes over the top of the crates to peer at the entrance we came from. Out of nowhere he dropped and moved his pointer finger to his lips signaling us to be quiet.

Fear began to overwhelm my mind. I started to think of all the scenarios that could possibly happen. Either all three of us get caught and go to the Refuge, we get ditched by the boy and just my brother and I end up going to the Refuge, or we get away (miraculously) and eventually in the near future go to the Refuge. The way I see it is that no matter how this situation plays out, my brother and I are eventually going to the Refuge. My mind went blank however when we heard the whistles and yells from the policemen at the entrance of our alleyway. All three of us froze and dared not to make a single move.

"You two go down there, you that way, I'll go down the alley" we heard one of them say. We could hear his footsteps getting closer as he slowly made his way down the alley making sure to rummage through the garbage and crates. I turned to glance at the boy who had fear obvious in his deep brown eyes. The rain wasn't making the situation any better. I found it extremely hard not to shiver as the cold rain slid down my back and succeeded in drenching my clothes. I mentally kicked myself for not pulling my hair back that morning, because my hair was now stringing to my face which only added to my discomfort.

The policeman was getting closer and closer to us. Eventually he was standing right in front of us. He began to reach to move the crates we were hiding behind to the side.

"They aren't here. Let's keep searching more down that a 'ways" said one of the other policemen. The man who was inches from discovering our hiding place withdrew his hand and jogged back towards the entrance of the alleyway and disappeared. I look back at the boy who shook his head meaning for us to stay put. I complied.

It seemed like an hour had passed before the boy slowly and carefully peeked over the crates once more. He got up from his hideout and motioned for us to stay where we were. He turned towards the entrance of the alley and looked left and right, making sure the policemen were gone.

"It's okay now, they's gone" he said returning to us with a content smirk. My brother and I climbed out from behind the crates. I felt utter relief at our close call. I looked at my brother and sternly shook my finger at him, "Don't youse eva do dat again! Got it?!" He solemnly looked at me and nodded looking at his feet in shame. The boy was overcome with his own curiousness.

"What'd the kid do exactly?" he asked. I looked at him and debated whether to tell him or not. I mean, he did just save us from getting caught.

I let out a sigh and answered, "He stole...uhh…what did youse take?" I realized that I never actually saw what my brother desperately wanted. He proceeded to pull out this mysterious item. He held it out by its golden chain. "A pocket watch? Youse got us in trouble fer a pocket watch?" I said in disbelief.

"Not just any pocket watch dough! It's a _golden _pocket watch!" he exclaimed trying to prove its worth. I stared at his with my mouth half open. I assumed my face changed to show off my anger because my brother's attitude quickly changed back to the ashamed little kid staring at his feet. The boy merely chuckled, apparently finding the whole situation humorous. I turned to look at him confused as to why he was laughing.

He noticed my look and proceeded to pull out his own golden pocket watch. I was dumbfounded. My brother, however found great amusement in this. The boy mused, "I know how da kid feels, I don't go nowheres widout me own pocket watch." I glared at him to say 'You aren't helping the situation.' He chuckled again, as he put away his watch. He turned to my brother and ruffled his drenched moppy hair. He asked to nobody in particular, "How 'bout we'se gets outta dis rain. I'm gettin' cold."

I stayed put and grabbed my brother's collar as he started to follow the boy. Realizing we weren't following him, the boy turned around and stared at us with a confused look.

"Well, youse comin' or what?"

I contemplated for a moment before replying, "Where we goin'?" The boy smiled as he replied, "To da newsboys lodgin' house o'course. That's where I's live ya know. I's a newsboy…ya know…sellin' da bannah?" he joked. I nodded agreeing that I knew what he meant. I looked over at my brother and noticed he was shivering just as bad as I was. Against all my better judgment, I pulled my brother along to follow the boy to this "lodgin' house."

The boy tried to make small talk along the way to get everyone's mind off the cold rain that was threatening to give us all a cold.

"What's yer name?" asked my brother questioningly at the boy. He smiled at my brother and ruffled his hair again as he replied, "Da names Racetrack. Or Race fer short if youse want." There was silence for a while before Racetrack broke it. I'm getting the hunch that he really likes to hear himself talk.

"Ya know…it's a common coytesy ta tell a fella yer name afta he gives ya his own" he looked at the two of us with another one of his infamous smirks. I'm also getting the hunch that he likes giving those.

"Me name's Gabriel Davies!" my brother practically yelled as he was excited Racetrack was actually talking with him. I roll my eyes at how he was so naïve. "But me friends call me Gabe."

Racetrack smiled and nodded his approval. Then he glanced at me waiting for my answer. I sighed and eventually relented. "Me names Rosabella. And I ain't got a nickname." I was really aggravated with the entire day's adventure. _'Forgive me if I'm moody, I was just chased clear across town by a mean old man and da bulls'_ I thought to myself. Racetrack merely smiled. This guy has a really happy-go-lucky attitude. It's almost contagious.

The rest of the way to the lodging house, Racetrack and Gabe blabbed to each other about random things. I wasn't really paying that much attention. Next thing I knew, it was almost pitch black outside. The good news is that it stopped raining about 20 minutes ago. However, our clothes are still soaking wet because there's no sun out to dry them. I trudged along with my arms wrapped around my shoulders staring at the muddy ground until we came to a stop. Racetrack turned to us and said in his happy voice, "Here we are! Da lodgin' house. Me home sweet home."

It was a run down looking building with a piece of rotten-looking wood above the doorway that read 'Newsboy's Lodging House.' Racetrack led us up the front porch stairs and creaked the door open. Just then I started to feel uneasy about the whole situation. I stood in my tracks, not wanting to go any further. Racetrack sensed my uneasiness and closed the door after letting Gabe walk into the warmth the building offered. He moved towards me and offered a small smile before asking, "What's a'matta?"

"I'm not comfoitable heah is all. Nevah been dis far from home and I barely know youse. How do I knows ya aren't some secret murderer?" Racetrack gave me a funny look before laughing. This annoyed the heck out of me. I furrowed my brows into a scowl and began to walk back into the street. I could hear Racetrack's footsteps behind me and then I felt him grab my arm to turn me around.

"Look, I'se sorry, I don't mean ta laugh. But, me? A murderer? You can't be any farther away from da truth." He said with his dumb smirk back on his face. I just glared at him angrily. "Yeah well I don't know dat!" I yelled utterly annoyed at how calm he was being about the whole situation. His face changed into a frown as I finished yelling.

"Would I have saved ya and ya bruddah from da bulls if I was a murderer? Huh? Nah, dat don't make no sense does it." He stood there with his arms crossed clearly just as annoyed, if not more, as me. Both of us stood there wallowing in our annoyances with each other before Racetrack broke the silence again.  
"Dis is a fine way ta say tanks for savin' ya and ya bruddah!" He started to turn back towards the building. I glared at him as he walked unable to keep my anger in check and said, "Well I didn't ask ya to! We woulda gotten away if ya hadn't ran in ta me!" At that, Racetrack stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly turned around. I could see he had an evil grin on his face as he slowly and calmly walked back in front of me, stopping only inches away from me.

Quietly, he stated, "Den I promise it won't happen again." With that he turned on his heals and walked up the old steps to the porch. As he was re-opening the door for the second time, he yelled over his shoulder, "But, since ya bruddah's wid ya, I guess ya can still stay heah fer da night. Dat is, if ya don't tink none o' us will kill ya in ya's sleep." He gave me a wink and stepped into the building closing the door behind him.

That did it for me. I am now positive I can not, I repeat, can **NOT **stand that boy. He knows exactly how to press my buttons. He knows he can infuriate me and it makes him feel great knowing that. But, putting aside my anger and fury at the stupid boy, I reluctantly walk up the steps to the porch. I mean, my brother is inside and I'm definitely not leaving him here with a bunch of newsboys. Especially if they're anything like Racetrack. Putting aside my pride I slowly open the creaking door and walk in to a chorus of noise and loudness.


	2. Chapter 2: The New Newsies

_Ace of Hearts_

_By BekahNicole_

_Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything associated with the Newsies franchise and/or Broadway. Disney owns that, and I in no way shape or form am trying to infringe on that. This is merely for fun. Of course, I do own some OC's in this which if you know the franchise, can quickly pick them out. I do appreciate feedback but not hateful criticism. With that being said, I encourage that you review my work with positive and helpful suggestions. Thank you, enjoy._

CH. 2: The New Newsies

I opened the door and was immediately greeted with a mixture of whining, yelling, and excitement. I looked around the room and saw that almost every eye in the large lobby room was looking at me. I felt the heat running to my face as I realized this fact. I quickly spotted my brother who had made friends with another young boy his age in the corner talking. _'At least he is enjoying himself' _I thought as I continued examining the room.

It had a few pieces of furniture pushed to the side probably to make room for the large amount of boys present. The wall paper was starting to peel off in some areas. And where it wasn't peeling, it had dark stains of who knows what covering it. To the far left there was a wooden staircase which had seen better days. As my eyes wandered, I picked out Racetrack who was now walking in front of me turning to face the room full of boys.

"Awright ya bums, pay up!" he exclaimed excitedly. I looked at the boys questioningly, asking them to explain what the annoying boy meant. A strange boy, probably about 16 or 17 made his way up to me seeing my confusion.

"Ole Race heah made a bet dat ya would come in ta da house right afta he did. Most a da boys taught you was gonna leave cus of ole Race's charm." He smirked as he jerked a thumb towards the money collecting newsboy. My mouth fell at this. How could he bet about me! The nerve of this boy was unnatural. If he thought I was mad earlier, he is in for a rude awakening.

I brushed passed the boy who had talked to me and marched up behind Racetrack. He paused his collecting, feeling my icy glare. He turned around with his signature, cocky smirk.

"Can I help ya sweetheart?" He continued his smirk, and received a bunch of snickers from the surrounding boys. '_Sweetheart? Oh no he doesn't!'_ I merely gave him my worst glare possible. I swear if looks could kill, Racetrack would have dropped dead right then and there. Sensing he has just about set me over the top, he lightened up his grinning.

"What's a' mattah wid chu?" he asked, not faltering for one second. I crossed my arms and my mouth fell at how unbelievably cocky and ignorant this boy was.

"Seriously? You know damn well what da mattah is!" I practically yelled in face. He flinched as I finished yelling and he looked at me with a new look I've not seen him make before. Was it hurt? Anger? Regret? I think it is a mixture of all of the above. He stood there as if pondering what to say before he spoke, "Ya well ya desoived it!" He crossed his arms over his chest obviously annoyed by my accusation.

"How do I desoive dis? Youse da one dat overreacted! Can ya blame me? I'se neva met ya bafoah da racetrack, den youse expects me ta follow ya ta ya home? Forgive me foah bein' cautious!" I again yelled back flailing my arms to emphasize my anger.

Before Racetrack could say anything else, the newsie that had talked to me earlier, came up between us and gave Racetrack a look that seemed to quiet him. He was still obviously fuming. It was then that I realized I was still drenched in cold rainwater and that I was still shivering profusely. The newsboy that quieted Racetrack noticed and said, "Damn, youse drippin' wet. Let's get youse some clothes." I just stood there shivering, glaring at Racetrack who was returning the sentiment. Neither of us were going to back down and we both knew it.

Finally I said, "Thank you…uhh…what's yer name?" I switched my gaze to the helpful newsboy. He smiled and said, "Well some guys call me Cowboy, udders call me Jack Kelly." I smiled at him. He wasn't bad looking. Actually, I'd venture as far as saying he was pretty darn hott. He had a grey button up shirt with a black vest over it matched with dark grey slacks. A red bandana was tied around his neck and turned towards his right along with a cowboy hat that hung over his back. I figured that was why he was called "Cowboy". I gave him a small smile back. Racetrack saw the exchange and annoyingly stated, "Why don cha both jes kiss awready!" That did it.

I turned towards him and slapped him across the face. Immediately after, I turned on my heels and made my way towards the door yelling, "Dats it! I can't stay heah wid you ya bum! I'd murder ya foah shoah!" Jack said something to the newsies by the door who proceeded to block my path. I looked at them with anger and tried to move passed them only stopped because they moved with me. I turned around crossing my arms saying, "Tell ya boys ta move!"

Jack chuckled before he replied with, "Can't do dat darlin'. Youse shiverin' ta death an I'd feel real awful if ya died from bein' cold out dere." I slumped as I realized he was right. However, I noticed a grin form across his face and it almost seemed like he was making a silent joke to himself. I stood there, curious before I was given an answer.

"Race, why don cha show yer lovely lady heah da way to da bunkroom. Oh, an why don cha get her some clothes while yer at it." Racetrack's face fell as he registered what Jack had just told him. His mouth fell open and he started to protest when Jack held up a hand and pointed upstairs with a stern, annoyed look. Racetrack closed his mouth and mumbled something under his breath as he turned towards me.

"Come on" he quickly tuned towards the stairs. I slowly followed him, just as unhappy with the situation as he. I heard the room full of newsboys bust out laughing as the two of us got to the top of the steps. I looked down the small hallway but saw no sign of Racetrack. I slowly walked down the hall looking and listening for any sign of the boy.

Finally I called his name, "Racetrack? Where'd ya go?" I heard a grumble of "Heah" in a room on my right and turned into the doorway. I walked into a large open room with bunk beds lined on each side of the walls. Adjacent to the room, there was a washroom connected to it behind the left wall. I searched the room for Racetrack and found him standing by a bed towards the end of the wall of beds. I made my way towards him, still scowling.

"This is where you'll sleep. Dere's a table dere where you can put ya stuff" he pointed towards a small bed side table with a small drawer. I nodded I understood. He walked away and went to a bed across from mine on the other side and reached into a drawer and pulled out some boy's clothes. He made his way back to me and handed the clothes to me.

"Heah, youse can borrow some a' me clothes till we find some dat will fit ya bettah" I took the clothes from him and stood there looking them over. He smirked and said, "What? Ya waitin' fer me ta leave ya?" I glared at him before I made my way to the washroom. I noticed there were some stalls and walked into one. I slowly dressed myself in the clothes he had given me. I realize that they smell of ink and cigar smoke. '_Great, I get to smell like him now' _I thought. As if living with him wasn't bad enough. I walked out with my drenched clothes in my hands and made my way towards my new bed. Racetrack looked at me carrying my wet clothes and motioned for me to hand them over. I complied skeptically and watched as he walked towards a window at the far end of the room. He opened it and climbed outside. He placed my clothes on the railing of the fire escape and returned inside.

I watched as he walked back towards me, still standing at the end of my new bed. He offered a small smile, which if I didn't know any better he was mocking me. I rolled my eyes and reluctantly said, "Tanks" before I crawled into the covers of my bed. He stopped for a second to look at me, maybe stunned that I thanked him, and turned to leave back towards the room full of boys. Before he was completely out of the room he turned his head over his shoulder and replied, "Don mention in sweetheart."

With that he left leaving me to my own thoughts in the dark as sleep began to take over. I didn't realize how exhausted I was. I guess the day's events were now catching up to me. I chose not to fight with myself and let sleep takeover, pulling me into a restful slumber.

I woke up to the sound of yelling newsboys. They were all getting ready to head out to the distribution center and buy their papers for the day. I tried my best to ignore them but was rudely denied that effort.

"Wake up Rosabella! Youse got a interestin' day ahead of ya's!" I recognized the voice of Jack. I opened my eyes and glared at him letting him know I was NOT a morning person. I reached for my pillow and gave him a good whack with it before complying and rolling out of my bed. I made my way over to the washroom which was starting to empty out from all the boys. I walked over to a sink and washed my face and fixed my hair. I then remembered my clothes were hanging out on the fire escape. However, when I peeked out the window for my clothes they weren't there anymore.

I felt a presence behind me and turned around quickly, my anger flaring up again as I realize my clothes had been stolen.

"Hey dere, Rosabella right? Ya uhh ya clothes were stolen sometime last night so we gotcha some clothes we tink will fit cha bettah den dose ya wearin' now." I blankly stared at the boy. He was maybe about 12 years old and around the same size as me. I took the clothes he was holding out to me and looked them over.

Boy's clothes. I was to go out in public wearing boy's clothes. '_Mother would go crazy knowing I am running around looking like a boy' _I thought. I smiled at the boy who curtly nodded back.

"I'se Boots by da way. Nice ta meet ya's!" He seemed nice enough. I walked back into the washroom and changed into the clothes Boots had given me. I was given a white shirt and a black vest with white lines running down it in a pattern. I was also given a pair of grey pants that were still too big for me which is why I also found some suspenders. I reluctantly put the clothes on and walked out of the stall glancing at myself in the mirror. Nobody would know I was a girl if it weren't for my wavy golden brown hair and sparkling hazel eyes.

I decided, however, to pull my hair into a long braid down my shoulder. I finished it off with a rose-red ribbon that used to belong to my mother. I also had kept a golden locket that was my great grandmother's which was passed down to the girls in my family. My mother wore it every day and I took it once she had passed away. It serves as my memory of her.

Content that this was as good as I was going to get, I walked out of the bunkroom and down into the lobby. I found the boys, along with my brother, waiting for me. I smiled at them quietly giving a "Good morning". They all snickered, and I heard someone say, "Girl's take forever to get ready." I glared looking for the culprit. My effort was in vain, however, once all the boys started to scatter out the door and into the street.

Curiously, I followed them down the streets until we came into a city square. They walked up to a large metal gate that was still locked. There was already a line forming outside of it. I assumed this was the distribution center. I still wondered why the boys had brought my brother and I here. I looked around, searching for any familiar faces. Finally, I spotted Jack and made my way through the boys to him. He smiled as I approached him.

"Hey Rosabella, ya ready fer taday?" he asked, a gleam in his eyes. He seemed at home here. I almost felt stupid while I asked him, "Why am I heah exactly?"

He chuckled to himself before replying, "Youse gonna learn to sell. Ya need a job right? Well, ya should join da newsies! Dat way ya can support youse and ya bruddah" he said it so matter-of-factly I believed him. I nodded understanding. Just then I caught a glimpse of the one person I did not wish to see. Racetrack made his way towards the two of us, stopping behind me.

"Hey dere sweetheart, sleep well?" he was smirking his signature smirk. Ugh, I don't think I'll ever get used to that. I simply stared at him. I was still upset with the previous night and wasn't okay with acting like it never happened. I wanted an apology. Which, I doubt I will ever get.

Seeing that I was still boiling over last night, Racetrack sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. He leaned against the gate and glared out into space. He was obviously mad I was still holding a grudge against him. Fine, he can be childish and not accept his faults.

Jack sat there watching the two of us and rolled his eyes. He started to form a plan in his head about how he could fix it. Once he figured it out, he grinned at the two of us, neither looking or willing to acknowledge the others presence.

Just then the gates were opened and the line of newsies walked up to the desk. There were two men standing behind the counter. Jack walked up and laid out his money as he said, "100 papes." One man wrote down the amount Jack asked for in a book while the other man counted out the papers before handing them over to Jack. Jack stepped to the side and looked at me. I walked up to the desk and looked questioningly at Jack. He came to my rescue.

"Get her 30 papes" he said and jerked his head to the side, telling me to lay down my money. I did exactly that and took my papers. I followed Jack down back outside the gate where we both sat down on a curb.

"Okay, so da foist thing ya gotta know is headlines don't sell papes. Newsies sell papes. And dat's us! He said pointing a finger to himself. I nodded understanding. Looking behind him, he caught sight of Racetrack walking out of the gate and starting to turn down the street. Before he could get away, Jack yelled him over. Racetrack grudgingly complied and made his way over to the two of us sitting on the curb.

"Whatcha want?" Racetrack asked clearly annoyed he was stopped in his normal routine. An evil smile played across Jack's face and I immediately knew what he was about to say was gonna torture me.

"Race, I want youse ta teach Rosabella heah how ta sell. Youse da second best sellah next ta me so she can loin a lot from ya." Both Racetrack and I looked at each other before complaining to Jack at the same time. Jack held up a hand telling us to shut up and listen.

"Look, I'se tired of ya two fightin' an bein' mad at each udder. Dis is how ya two are gonna fix it. Youse pahtners now, and ya gonna deal wid it!" he practically yelled it at both of us. Both Racetrack and I stared at the ground quietly. I looked up first before grumbling to myself and saying, "Fine." I glared at Racetrack who rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance. "Ya okay."

"Great den it's settled. Ya gonna split it 50/50 and Rosabella ya's gotta listen ta Race heah. He knows what he's doin'. An Race, don't push ya luck. She ain't gonna take yer crap so don't try anythin' funny." Both of us nodded understanding the terms. With that, Jack said his goodbye and left the two of us alone.


	3. Chapter 3: Initiation

_Seize The Day_

_By BekahNicole_

_Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything associated with the Newsies franchise and/or Broadway. Disney owns that, and I in no way shape or form am trying to infringe on that. This is merely for fun. Of course, I do own some OC's in this which if you know the franchise, can quickly pick them out. I do appreciate feedback but not hateful criticism. With that being said, I encourage that you review my work with positive and helpful suggestions. Thank you, enjoy._

CH. 3: Learning The Trade

"Awright, let's go" said Racetrack starting to leave. "Wait, can I make sure Gabe is okay foist?" I asked before we set out for the day. He nodded and I ran back into the distribution yard. I looked around the yard until I found my brother over with some other newsies his age. I walked up to them and smiled.

"Hey Gabe, ya gonna be okay?" I asked making sure he was gonna be alright without me. He glanced around his little group of friends before answering, "Oh ya! All four a us are gonna sell tagethah! Besides, they don't sell too far from where da lodge is." I nodded before ruffling his hair. I turned on my heels and walked back to where Racetrack was still waiting for me.

Honestly, part of me was surprised he is still standing where I had left him. I walked up in front of him and waited for him to lead me to his usual spot. Neither of us said a word until we finally arrived at an entrance to Central Park. He stopped on the sidewalk and turned around to face me.

"Okay, so lemme see what youse got." I took out one of my papers and accepted his challenge. I spotted a wealthy woman walking by.

"Her?" I asked Racetrack. He nodded while grinning at me, "Go ahead" he replied signaling the woman was getting away. With my determination building up I called, "Miss."

"Loudly!" Racetrack shouted. I nodded and yelled, "Miss!" but she barely even reacted. "Buy the morning _World_?" She pranced by me without even a glance. Racetrack shook his head in disapproval.

"Oh yeah, well you do it den if youse so good!" I shot back. He smirked before replying, "Nah, I'm having a much bettah time watchin' youse" he teased. I huffed and tried my luck again. "Morning _World_!" I waved the paper over my head back and forth.

Now Racetrack was bent over laughing. I marched over towards him. "What's so funny huh?" I crossed my arms fuming. He could barely talk.

"Nothin' jus…watchin' is all" was all he could manage to get out. I shoved the paper into his hands and growled, "Go ahead, you do it den." He quieted his laughter and shook his head, "No, you try again. But think about it. What do da people wanna heah?"

I thought for a minute before giving up. "I dunno?" He smiled before handing me my paper back. "Youse da only one who can tell 'em what's in da pape. Have ya even read anything in it?" It was then that I realized I hadn't so much as opened the paper. I shook my head slowly seeing my error. He took the paper back and opened it to a page.

"Hmm, looks like a whole bunch a mosquitoes in Chicago, more den usual, it says." Racetrack seemed happy with this story. He smirked at me before yelling, "Millions, terrifyin' the humble folk a da city!"

"Okay" I nodded starting to understand. I took my paper from him and turned back towards the street that now had more people walking by. With all my courage I yelled, "Extra! Millions of demonic pests swarming Chicago! The whole city in panic!" A man with a tall black top hat walked by and sneered, "Let me see that!"

Racetrack stepped beside me and forcefully said, "A penny sir!" He scowled back at the man, who now reached into his pocket for a penny and flipped it towards me. I caught it in my hand as the man flipped to the page in the paper, and glared down at the two of us before he briskly walked away.

"I did it! I sold a paper!" I exclaimed turning towards Racetrack excitedly. He grinned as he corrected me, "A_ pape_." I nodded while beaming with happiness. "Nice work" he said smiling at me. Slowly our smiles faded as we realized we were supposed to be mad at each other. Racetrack turned around and headed down the street a few feet before he began to hawk his own headlines into the passing crowds. '_Did we just bond fer a second?_' I thought thinking about the previous exchange between the two of us. We actually smiled at each other. I'm supposed to be angry at him! Why is that anger now fading away? I am so confused. Dismissing the whole situation, I went back to selling my 29 papers.

* * *

It took me about 3 more hours to sell all of my papers. I looked over towards Racetrack and saw he still had some of his own papers to sell. I made my way over to him and sat on the curb behind where he was standing. He turned around and quickly counted what papers he had left.  
"I'se only got 12 moah papes. Won't take me long now." I slowly nodded and went back to my thoughts. Time passed by quicker than I had expected it to. I was thinking about this "newsie life" and whether I was cut out for it or better off working at some factory. Before I knew it Racetrack walked over in front of me and reached his hand out. I am sensing this is going to be a reoccurring thing between us. I, however, took his hand and he lifted me to my feet easily.

"So, how'd ya sellin' go?" he asked as we started walking back to the lodge house.  
"I sold all a me papes so I guess it was okay" I replied. I mean I only had 30 compared to his 60. But that's pretty decent for my very first time right? At least I think so. Regardless of what Racetrack or anyone else says I'm proud of myself for selling all of my papers on my first day as a newsie.  
"Hey dats pretty good. Don't get too used ta it dough. Ya don't always got da luxury of a decent story. Sometimes, us newsies gotta improve da truth a little. Know what I mean?" he winked.

"Ya I know what ya mean. Yer talkin' bout lyin'" I replied in which he shrugged his shoulders in return.  
"Well, dats one way ta put ya. It's either dat or don't sell enough papes" he stated so matter-of-fact. Well that makes sense I guess. I mean, newsies get paid a small amount to begin with. Not selling all of your papers that day could really hurt you financially. I nodded understanding where he was coming from. We walked in silence until we came to a corner where Racetrack stopped abruptly.

"Hey, I'se hungry. You wanna go ta dis place called Tibby's and get somethin' ta eat? We can split our money while we're dere." He looked sincere in asking me. Not just because he wanted to get his money, but because he was really asking me to hang out. I pondered the thought for a minute before replying with, "Shoah, I guess I could go foah somethin' ta eat." His face lit up at my acceptance and he lead me down another street not too far from where the lodging house was. We walked in together and looked around for a place to sit. Surprisingly for me, the place was crawling with Manhattan Newsies. This was probably a popular hangout spot for them all after a good day of selling.

I followed Racetrack over to a table that seated Jack, Kid Blink, I think a guy named Mush, and another guy who I hadn't seen before. They all gave their "hello's" before they made room for the two of us to sit down.  
"Hey Rosabella, I don't think you and me pal David heah have met" said Jack pointing to the guy sitting next to him. I haven't seen him in the lodge house before. I guess maybe he has a family somewhere.

"Hello" I greeted sweetly. He nodded his head.  
"Hi. I'm David like Jack said. And that little kid over there at that table is my brother Les" he said pointing to a table with a bunch of young newsies. I looked over at the table and saw who he was talking about. He was actually sitting next to my own brother. The two of them seemed to be in a very interesting conversation seeing as how both of their eyes were wide and their faces looked intrigued. I chuckled to myself before turning back around to face the boys at my own table.  
"Ya, he's talkin' to me own brother Gabe. I think theyse gonna be best friends." He laughed good naturedly and started back into his conversation with Jack. The waiter came to our table and asked us what we wanted. "Ham sandwich please" I said smiling at the nice man. He nodded and turned to Racetrack who ordered the same. I sat there feeling awkward now. Everyone seemed to have their own conversation going on but me. I really need another girl to talk with.

"So, Rosabella, I think it's time we found youse a nickname" said Jack smiling. I looked at him confused before asking him, "Why do I'se need a nickname? What's wrong with Rosabella?"  
"Nothin's wrong wid yer name. It's just like an initiation of sorts. Every newsie has one" replied David looking around the table. He was answered with a bunch of "yeah" and "he's right" from the other boys.  
"Den what's yer name? Last time I checked, David was a normal name" I stated trying to prove my point I didn't need a nickname. His face scrunched into an annoyed look. Before he could answer Kid Blink blurted, "He's da Walkin' Mouth!" a chorus of laughs rang around the table from all the boys except David. I couldn't help myself and laughed along with them at the hilarious and unfortunate name. He looked like he really hated that name as he sent glares around the table at everyone laughing.  
"I prefer Dave or Davey" he said sharply, punching Blink in his arm.

"Awright awright, now lets spit some ideas. What da ya think fellas?" asked Jack.  
"How about Shorty?"  
"Braid?"  
"Belle?"  
"Hazel"  
"Red!"  
"How bout Rose. Not jus cus her names Rosabella, but because she's pretty like a rose. But she's also got thorns like a rose. I know that well" said Racetrack grinning at how many fights he and her have had in the past two days. Not to mention the slap she gave him across the face last night.

I glared at him before thinking more about the name. Slowly it started to sound better the more she thought of it.  
Most of the boys started nodding their heads and agreeing that that was a suitable name. Reluctantly, I nodded and said, "Ya, I like dat one."

Racetrack stared at me, stunned I had agreed with him on something. Jack smiled to himself, thinking that we were making progress on the whole "Racetrack and Rosabella friendship" thing. Before too long he said, "Awright, den Rose it is."  
I was beaming, now feeling I was officially part of their close knit family. But then I had a thought.

"Can I name me bruddah?" The boys looked at me strangely before nodding that I could.  
I looked over at Racetrack, knowing he'd understand what I was about to name Gabe. "Pockets."

The boys looked at me with funny faces not understanding the joke. I looked at Racetrack who understood the inside joke and the two of us shared a laugh together. He finally spoke up, "Dats too poyfect! He's definitely a Pockets!"  
The two of us received more funny looks from the boys who were out of the loop. I finally noticed their black faces and tried to explain things.  
"Me bruddah has dis habit of takin' things he thinks is interestin' to him. Dats how we met Racetrack. Me bruddah took a pocket watch from dis guy and we was runnin' from him and da bulls. I ran inta Race heah at Sheepshead Racetrack and he led us to the lodging house. I always said he's got big pockets."

It was as if the light switch was turned on for the other guys around the table. They immediately understood after I explained and they joined Racetrack and I with our laughing. After we had quieted down, the waiter came out with mine and Racetrack's food which we quickly devoured. After we had finished eating, Racetrack and I emptied our pockets of the money we made that day and equally split it down the middle. He explained that since this was my first day, he would let me off with getting equal money as him with less papers. Both of us ended up with 50 cents. Not bad for a first day. I planned on getting more papers tomorrow though, seeing as how I sold my 30 papers easily and had some time leftover to wait on Racetrack.

After, we had all finished our business at Tibby's, the group of us newsies set off for the lodging house. It was getting dark, and we were all tired from working. Once we reached the house, I went straight up the stairs and grabbed the sleep clothes Racetrack loaned me and changed into them in one of the stalls in the washroom. I let my hair down from its braid and went back into the bunk room. I saw a few other boys were now in their beds preparing to sleep. I noticed Racetrack was one of them laying down on his back with one hand tucked behind his head. As I walked by the end of his bed and called for me, "Hey Rose!" I turned around to face him, startled he wanted to talk to me for something.

I half expected him to give some wisecrack about how I sold the papers that day or about the meaning behind my nickname. Instead, he threw a hat at me. It hit me in the face before I knew it was coming and I caught it on its way down. I gave him one of my glares he's probably used to by now and glanced at the hat. It was a dark grey cabbie hat like ones I've seen most of the other boys wear. I gave Racetrack a questioning look before he gave me a reason.  
"Dat is one a me older hats. It's in good shape and ya ain't a newsie widout a newsie hat"

Shocked at his sudden act of kindness, I simply give him a smile before looking back at the hat. He was right, it was in good condition Actually, you would barely know it was used before. I could tell, however, from the apparent smell of cigar smoke and ink that seemed to follow Racetrack wherever he went. "Thanks Race" I said giving him a genuine smile. He returned my thank you with one of his own smiles and then closed his eyes so he could sleep. I walked across the isle to my bed and laid my new hat on the small table beside it. I climbed into my bed and pulled the sheet over my body getting myself comfortable. I couldn't help but think back on my day and smile. I was questioning whether I thought I was cut out to be a newsie earlier that day. However, any doubt that I had earlier that day was gone. It was replaced by the new feeling of family I felt with all the boys of the lodging house.

Feeling sleep take over, I gently fell into one of the best nights of sleep I've had in a very long time.


	4. Ch4: Strange Feelings & Strange Meetings

_Seize The Day_

_By BekahNicole_

_Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything associated with the Newsies franchise and/or Broadway. Disney owns that, and I in no way shape or form am trying to infringe on that. This is merely for fun. Of course, I do own some OC's in this which if you know the franchise, can quickly pick them out. I do appreciate feedback but not hateful criticism. With that being said, I encourage that you review my work with positive and helpful suggestions. Thank you, enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 4: Strange Feelings And Strange Meetings

The next morning, I awoke to the sound of newsboys running around and yelling. I was starting to get used to it only after a day of living with them. I tried to keep my eyes shut as long as possible, reluctant to let go of the amazing rest I had. I was abruptly shaken awake however by strong hands grabbing my shoulders. My eyes bolted open and saw chocolate brown eyes staring back at me. There was that infamous smirk. Racetrack. Why was I always on the receiving end of that smirk?

"Hey dere sweetheart, since youse me pahtner it's me job ta make shoah ya make it out ta da distribution centah. So get up ya bum!" I gave him a glare and he held up his hands in defense. He moved into the group of boys in the washroom, getting ready for the day. I rolled out of bed and followed them in. I pushed my way to a sink and washed my face. I braided my hair again, seeing as how that proved to work yesterday, and waited for most of the boys to run downstairs before grabbing a stall to change into my work clothes. After I was done, I remembered to grab my new hat off of the table next to my bed before I ran downstairs to meet Racetrack.

He was waiting for me by the door. I practically ran into him as I was rushing out to meet up with everyone. "Are youse gonna make dat a habit?" He asked referencing how we had first met. I punched him jokingly in the arm before we set out for the distribution center. It was quiet for most of our walk. We made small talk, pointing out random things along our way.

We reached the line for the center and waited patiently to buy our papers. Since I was feeling more confident in my selling abilities (thanks to Racetrack's teachings) I bought 50 papers instead of 30. He eyed me before giving an approving nod. I happily walked out of the center's gates to the curb and waited patiently for him. Once he made it back to me, we read over the stories in the paper, scowling at how bad they were. Just my luck, I'd be courageous the day the stories stunk.

"Remembah Rose, headlines don't sell papes. Newsies sell papes!" he said seeing my frustration. Taking another look at the stories, he however, said, "But in this mornin's case, I'se suggests we'se do somthin new. I'se nevah tried dis bafoah with a pahtner, but we'se gonna have ta con our way ta sellin." Confused as to what exactly he was thinking, I just followed him as he looked like he was on a super important mission. I thought it was best not to disturb the self-proclaimed master at work. I heard from some of the other boys that Racetrack was street smart and knew how to trick the public into any con. I'm not gonna lie, I'm actually intrigued as to what he is going to have me do.

We walked back to our spot from yesterday, and he laid out the plan to me. After making me tell it back to him more times than I could count, he walked away satisfied and signaled me to start our charade. I waved one of my papers in the air and yelled as loud as I could, "Extra! Extra! Scandal in da city offices! Big complications for da city!" that headline alone got the attention of a few passerby's. I sold maybe 4 papers before a figure strode towards me. "What da ya think youse doin little goil! Dis heah is me territory! Scram bafoah I make ya!"

I looked at the figure of Racetrack who was pretending to be an angry newsie out for trouble with me, the sweet innocent girl. I made the saddest eyes I could before saying, "But, dis is da only place left dat's safe foah me ta sell. An if I don't get enough money fer me faddah, I'se gonna get beat again!" I started to fake cry at this point. I subtly glanced around and noticed a small crowd standing off to one side watching this "skirmish". I was inwardly screaming with excitement.

Racetrack grabbed my arm and pretended to slap me. Which, in doing so he accidently made some contact with the side of my cheek. I hissed in surprise and his face looked shocked for a fraction of a second before "throwing" me to the ground. I was now "crying" as the mean Racetrack ran away somewhere down the street a ways. I made it look like I was having a hard time standing up and gingerly brushed off my clothes. I looked up with my sad puppy dog eyes and quivering lip at the crowd. Immediately people came to me wanting to help me out with my "abusive father."

Before too long, I had sold nearly half of my papers from the stunt. I waited about 5 more minutes after the crowd died down and left before I headed back towards where Racetrack had fled. I looked around the street not seeing him. Then I spotted him on the corner on the other side from me. He was making some sales and seemed to have gotten rid of a good amount of papers since we were separated. I walked towards him and waited patiently behind him until he had finished selling a paper to an older gentleman.

He then quickly turned around with a concerned look and exclaimed, "Ah geez Rose, I'se didn't mean ta actually slap ya! Dat was an accident honest!" I couldn't help but feel flattered. He sincerely looked troubled by the fact he accidentally hit me. I just smiled and said, "I know ya didn't Race. I ain't mad at cha. Besides, I sold nearly half a me papes!" I jostled my pockets showing off the jingling coins. I could tell he still felt bad.

Next thing I knew his face was back to being concerned as he moved his hand to my cheek. His thumb rubbed the side of my face and I winced in pain. "I think youse gonna have a bruise by da end a da day." I returned my gaze to him and my eyes met his deep chocolate ones. For a second I swear I felt my stomach drop. I never realized how good looking he was. I mean seriously, he's Italian. At least he looked it with those deep brown eyes and olive skin. And the sight of the random dark brown curls peeking out from under his hat made me want to run my hands through his hair. Wait…what? This is Racetrack I'm thinking about. Racetrack, the annoying, cocky, know-it-all that I can't stand.

I shake the thoughts out of my head and quickly move my face out of his hand. As if noticing where his hand had lingered, Racetrack withdrew his hand from where it was left in the air and cleared his throat. He shuffled his feet awkwardly before saying, "So, uhh let's head ta a new place and finish sellin. Dat way we'se can make it ta Tibby's ta meet da udders." I nodded my agreement and followed him as he had turned back down the street.

The rest of the day was awkward to say the least. Neither of us could understand why we had felt the way we had when Racetrack touched my cheek. We tried our best to avoid contact. That made it more awkward considering we still tried to keep the conversations going in between selling and yelling headlines. It took us about another 4 hours before the both of us had sold out and headed to the diner where all of our friends were waiting.

Once we made it to Tibby's we walked in to the door and spotted our friends at the same table as yesterday. We made our way through the crowd of newsies to the table and sat down next to each other. If we had it our way, we would have tried to sit on opposite sides of the table, but our friends had moved over for us to sit in those seats. The awkwardness died down a little bit now that we had other people to talk to. But the feeling was still there nonetheless. Racetrack and I ordered our food and ate it as if it would disappear any second once it was brought out to us. I think the others could feel the tense air around Racetrack and I. They kept looking at us strangely but never said anything if they did think that. For that I was grateful. I had no idea what I was gonna say if they had mentioned our awkwardness. However, it didn't take too long for one of them to notice the bruise forming on my cheek.

"Ha! Rose did you an Race have anuddah one a yer fights or somethin? Ya got a bruise formin on yer cheek." For having an eye patch over one of his eyes, Kid Blink was rather observant. I inwardly winced as I realized where this conversation could go. I fake chuckled before stating, "Well yer half right dere Blink. Race an me didn't have no fight. But he did gimme dis heah bruise." The look Racetrack got from the boys around the table made me laugh aloud. Racetrack got death glares and shocked faces from everyone at the table.

"What da hell Race!?" exclaimed Jack punching Racetrack roughly. Racetrack gave me a glare before putting in his piece. "Why doncha tell em da full story dere Rose! Look fellas it was an accident. We was playin one a me cons and I pretended ta slap her across her face. Well, I actually ended up hittin her pretty good but I swayah it was an accident! I would nevah hoyt her like dat!" The boys around the table looked at me for confirmation.

I sighed before confirming Racetrack's story, "He's tellin da truth boys. It was an accident. I just didn't get ta tellin dat part yet." The death glares disappeared as I said this and the conversation was thankfully dropped. My mind, however, kept going back to that split moment where Racetrack was touching my cheek. I don't know what to think about the whole situation, but I do know that I'm no longer angry at him for whatever it was I was mad at him for. I mean truthfully, I can't even remember what it was that set me off on him. As far as I'm concerned, him slapping me was evening out when I had slapped him. To be honest, I feel bad about that now. I'd never slapped anyone before. I let my temper get a hold of me and before I knew it my arm was thinking for me.

The time we spent at Tibby's couldn't have dragged on longer. It felt as if we had been there for half the day. Which in reality we had arrived at Tibby's around 4. We only stayed 3 hours, mingling and eating with our friends. However, I just wanted to get back to the lodge house and catch up with my brother. I haven't seen him today except in line getting our papers. He was old enough now that he could take care of himself on the streets. Especially since he had 2 other boys with him along with 12 year old Boots.

Once we had arrived at the lodging house, I went straight upstairs and grabbed my sleep clothes. I changed before a lot of the boys had made it up the stairs and went to sit on my bed waiting for Gabe. He finally walked through the door behind most of the newsies. He looked absolutely exhausted. But at the same time, he looked happy. I motioned for him to sit next to me on my bed. He complied and we sat there for another hour talking.

"So did ya sell all ya papes taday Pockets?" I asked using his new name. He seemed rather proud of his name. Every time I called him by his nickname, he got the biggest and cutest smile. It made me remember the good ole days with our whole family, dad and brother included. It seemed like it had been a while since I saw him this happy. I knew then that we made the right decision to follow Racetrack here 2 days ago.

"I shoah did! I even went by Irving Hall and got some candy from one a da clown's dere! Don't worry it was free. And den da boys and I went to Central Park and played dere for a while. Den we met up with everyone else at Tibby's den we'se came heah." I chuckled at how he had just told me his entire day so quickly and excitedly. I ruffled his hair and sent him to the washroom to get ready for bed. I laid down on my bed and tucked both of my arms behind my head getting comfortable while I was in deep thought. I didn't notice that eventually the whole room had fallen fast asleep. I sat up and stared at the boy who was invading my thoughts all that day. He was fast asleep, gently snoring. I smiled to myself before closing my eyes, letting sleep take over.

* * *

The next morning went as usual. Loud boys, being shaken awake by Racetrack, and avoiding getting run over by overexcited newsboys. It is quickly becoming my daily routine. Racetrack, however, decided that today he was going to head to his favorite place to hang out after work. He told me about how Sheepshead seemed to bring him the most happiness at the end of the day. He even told me how he would sometimes bet on the horses if he felt they were worth it. Though, most of the boys at that point teased that he's yet to win big gambling on his so called "hot tips."

I made sure to sell my papers as quickly as I could so Racetrack could have enough time to head to the racetrack and enjoy himself. We sold all of our papers in record time which turned out to be around 1 in the afternoon. This was apparently a rarity and Racetrack couldn't have been more excited. We counted our earnings for the day and split them equally amongst the two of us. Before he left for the tracks, however, he couldn't help but make sure I was going to be okay.

"Youse know yer way back right? If I need ta I can escort ya back ta da lodgin' house." He looked serious as he asked me this. I gave him a curt smile before replying, "I'm shoah Race, we'se gone da same way everyday. I remembah da way poyfectly!" He eyed me suspiciously, making sure I wasn't just trying to be nice. Once he felt satisfied I was telling the truth he gave a small goodbye and turned towards the tracks. I didn't know what to do with myself now that I was alone for the rest of the day. I eventually decided to just make my way to Tibby's and see if anyone was already there waiting for others to arrive. I walked along the usual route to the diner before I got a strange feeling. I subtly looked over my shoulder I swear I saw someone bolt into an alley right behind me.

My senses were on high alert as I realized I was being followed. I made up my mind that once I hit the next street corner, I was gonna make a run for it to Tibby's. I held my breathe getting ready for my mad dash. I was just about at the corner when I felt a hand cover my mouth and another strong arm wrap around my shoulders. I struggled to break out of my attackers grasp but was forcefully thrown into one of the sides of the buildings in an alley. I felt the cheek I had not bruised get scraped from rubbing the brick. I slowly got up, but before I could get my feet underneath me, I felt a heavy kick in my side. I doubled over in pain and grabbed at my side as if it would make it stop hurting. I stayed on the ground and peered up at my attacker.

It was then that I noticed my attacker was actually 4. One of them seemed to stand out and I assumed he was the leader. He had red hair and menacing green eyes. He wore dark clothes that seemed to help him blend into the shadow of the alley. Ironically, it was then that he told me his name.  
"Hello darlin'. I'm afraid we haven't met befoah. Da names Shadow." he said eerily, snickering at me. I was completely confused right now. Why was this guy, whom I've never seen or heard of in my life, attacking me randomly in the middle of the day?  
"What's da big ideah den? I'se Nevah met youse befoah, so why a youse attackin me?" I couldn't stop myself from blurting out. I was rewarded with another swift kick before the leader, who couldn't have been any older than Jack, hissed at me.

"Look doll face, don't tawk unless I says youse can. Got it?" I nodded my head quickly, not wanting another kick. He smiled evilly before moving to stand beside where I was curled up on the ground. He bent over to where his mouth was right by my ear. He whispered, "I'se got a message fer yer leadah, Jack Kelly. Tell 'em his ole pal Shadow is back. And I ain't happy. Tell 'em I'se decided I'se wants ta run the Manhattan Newsies from now on, an if he don't back off we'se gonna have some trouble."

With that, he jerked his head at the boys standing behind him. The three of them moved towards me and started doing whatever they could to get in a few hits and kicks. I let out cries of pain that I had been holding in. A few tears had escaped, and were rolling down my cheeks. I looked at my attackers, just as they let up on their hits and noticed one of them faltered for a second. I looked closer at him as best I could from my swelling up eye and decided he somehow looked familiar. However, I couldn't place it. But what stunned me was his eyes. They were a sparkling hazel. They looked so recognizable but before I could pinpoint exactly where I knew them from, he backed away with the rest of his gang.

"Be shaoh to relay my message doll face." said Shadow before the four of them quickly vanished.


	5. Ch5: The Turning Point of Race and Rose

Seize The Day

_By BekahNicole_

_Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything associated with the Newsies franchise and/or Broadway. Disney owns that, and I in no way shape or form am trying to infringe on that. This is merely for fun. Of course, I do own some OC's in this which if you know the franchise, can quickly pick them out. I do appreciate feedback but not hateful criticism. With that being said, I encourage that you review my work with positive and helpful suggestions. Thank you, enjoy._

* * *

Ch. 5: Turning Point of Race and Rose

I stayed on the ground for maybe 10 minutes after Shadow and his gang had left me in the alley. I slowly gained my composure and strength and decided to force myself up. I pushed my arms underneath me and lifted my body into a sitting position. I grunted in pain feeling every nerve on fire. I leaned my back against the brick wall and caught my breath as I realized I was breathing heavily from the work it took to move myself. Before too long, I regained my composure and this time got myself to stand, heavily leaning against the wall. I took a few practice steps and determined I was ready as I'd ever be to make the long walk to Tibby's where I knew most of the newsboys would be congregated at this time of day.

Mustering all of my strength, I began to walk. I was the subject of a lot of both worried and disgusted looks as I dragged myself down the busy streets. Tears were forming behind my eyes as the adrenaline began to diminish about half way through my walk, leaving me to deal with the pain myself. It took me a good hour and a half to make it to my destination, which on a regular (pain free) day would have only taken 20 minutes.

Finally, I sighed out in relief as the diner came into eyesight at the end of the street. I used every last ounce of my energy and determination to make it to the door. Once I reached it, I slowly and painstakingly opened the door. Most of the boys looked up at the sound of the bell that the door made every time someone opens it. I just stood there in the doorway putting all of my weight onto the frame. I searched through the diner for Jack, hoping he was here. I finally saw him at a table near the wall and made eye contact with him.

"Rose! What happened?" he said as he bolted up from his seat. That was it. I couldn't stand any longer. My energy drained from my body, I slumped to the ground with a thud. Next thing I felt were strong hands pull me up. I yelped in pain as the hands put too much pressure on the bruises already forming from my attack. I felt the hands carefully pick me up baby style, and walk me over to a chair, gently setting me down in it. I gratefully accepted the chair as it relieved a lot of the pressure I was feeling.

When I felt well enough, I began to scan around where I was seated. Jack was at my side looking at me with a worried expression. Kid Blink, Mush, David, and a few others were crowded around the table I was sitting at. Jack took that time to speak.

"Rose, tawk ta me. What happened? Who did dis ta ya?" he was acting like a worried older brother. I found that rather comforting considering I don't know where my real older brother is. I thought that if I did know him, I would want him to be just like Jack.

I looked Jack in the eyes before busting out into tears. Everything just piled up on me and I couldn't hold in any more emotion. I felt comforting hands on my shoulders and looked up to see Mush and Blink standing there with comforting hands. Jack moved himself closer. Once most of my sobbing was done I turned to look at him full on.

"Oh Jack, it was awful! I got attacked when I was walkin back ta meet all a youse heah!" my sad eyes threatened to spill over with tears again. Jack looked at me with his own sad eyes trying to make sense of what happened. "Who was it Rose? Who attacked ya? We'll soak 'em foah shoah!" he said now feeling resentment towards whoever had jumped me. It took me a second to remember the message I was given to relay to Jack.

"Da guy said his name was Shadow an he says he's mad at ya Jack. Said ya bettah hand over the Manhattan territory owah he was gonna make trouble with ya." At that, Jack's face dropped. Apparently he knew this Shadow guy and it seemed to trouble him. He stared out into space, thinking hard about something. Then his face turned hard.

"Don't you worry Rose. I's gonna get dis guy. He's not gonna get away with what he did ta ya." I nodded my thanks before taking a gulp of water one of the boys brought to me. Jack took aside Mush, Blink, and David to talk about something leaving me momentarily with some other boys who kept questioning me about what happened.

"How many was dere?"

"Fowah"

"Did dey punch ya face?"

"Ya"

"Did it hoyt?"

I didn't even answer that one. I merely glared at the dumb boy for asking me that. Thankfully, Jack came back over to me and carefully picked me up again. At this point I don't even care where he takes me, as long as it gets me away from the annoying questions. As if enduring the attack wasn't enough, I don't want to relive it over and over again to answer their questions. Jack carried me all the way back to the lodging house. Once he walked in, he asked some of the boys there to find some ice and wrap it in some cloth and to bring it upstairs to him.

He continued to carry me into the bunkroom and gently laid me down on my bed. I smiled at him as best I could before saying, "Thanks Jack, means a lot fer ya ta carry me all da way heah." He gently smiled at me. "Anythin fer youse Rose." Behind his whole Manhattan leader façade I saw a gentle, loving, and passionate guy. He would do anything for any of his newsies in a heartbeat if they needed his help. No questions asked. That's one of his best qualities I think.

Just then Boots came into the room and walked up to Jack and I with ice wrapped in cloths just like Jack had asked for. He situated me on my bed having me lay flat on my back without a pillow so that he could lay a cloth full of ice on my swollen eye and another wherever else I felt I needed it. I held the cloth gratefully to my face, sighing as the cold was soothing to my eye. With that Jack and Boots left me alone in the bunkroom. I tried my best to sleep but my efforts were in vain. I just wasn't comfortable anywhere. So, I just sat there for the rest of the day before I noticed newsboys starting to pile into the bunkroom. A lot of them paused as they walked passed my bed to see how I was doing. Thankfully, none of them bothered me.

I closed my eyes as I felt them finally starting to get heavy. However, a moment later I heard loud footsteps running in the room and stop right next to my bed. I opened my eyes and saw familiar chocolate brown eyes staring back at me full of worry. I gave a small smile as I recognized Racetrack. He sat there looking me up and down, seeing the bruises and cuts. He looked so upset and I have no idea why.

"Geez Rose! I should a nevah left ya earlier taday! I feel awful! If I was dere dey wouldn't have done dis to ya I know it! Dis is my fault fer leavin ya! I swayah I ain't nevah gonna leave ya like dat again!" He blurted all this out as fast as he could talk. I was dumbfounded. Ho could Racetrack think this was his fault. He had no way of knowing Shadow and his gang was going to jump me on my way back here. And even if he did come back with me, there's no way of knowing whether they would or wouldn't have still attacked me. I shook my head.

"Race dis ain't ya fault. Dere is no way youse could a known dey was gonna attack me. I'se ain't mad at ya so youse can't be mad at ya self." I said barely audible. I was feeling tired and Racetrack noticed this. He nodded, still worried beyond belief. But what he said next threw me off.

"Look Rose, I'm sorry. Fer evrythin. I haven't been too nice ta ya since I brought ya heah and I wanna be friends." He looked so sincere. My eyes gleamed over. I finally got my apology. Granted, I had to get beat up for it but I got it nonetheless. I smiled up t him before replying softly, "Let's jus staht ovah den. Hi, I'm Rose." Racetrack chuckled lightly before he responded, "Hey dere, da names Race." I yawned softly and he took that as his hint he needed to leave me alone to sleep.

He slowly got up off of his knees where he had fallen beside my bed and walked over to his own. He just sat there with his legs over the side staring off into space probably thinking about what he could have to help me. I didn't have the energy or ability to talk to him. I saved that talk for us tomorrow as I knew it was coming.

* * *

I awoke sometime during the night, the soreness I was feeling was almost unbearable. I did my best to look around the quiet bunkroom searching for signs of anyone still awake. I slowly sat up in my bed grunting along the way. Once U caught my breath from that, I rolled myself off of my bed. However, in the process a few whimpers escaped from me. I scanned the room to see if I had awoken any of the sleeping newsboys. Satisfied that I hadn't, I trudged into the washroom. I lit a few candles so I could see and placed them on a counter. I then proceeded to fill a washtub with cold water. I remember my mother telling me before that a cold bath is helpful for sore and bruised muscles.

Once I had filled the tub to my liking, I slowly and painstakingly undressed. A few tears had managed to escape before I had finished. I then, slowly eased myself into the icy bath water wincing as I went. I brought my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them tight. As I let the cold water soak into my sore muscles, I found myself once again crying. I sniffled a few times and tried to control the noise that escaped my sobs. I didn't want to wake any of the boys and have them walk in here. However, my mind had wandered again back to the events that happened that day; being followed, beaten, seeing those mysterious eyes that I just know look familiar. It's taken a heavy toll on me. It all just hit me at once. I didn't even notice that I had started shivering from being too cold in the water.

Some time passed and I didn't even hear the heaving shuffling of a pair of feet walk into the washroom and stop behind me. I didn't even register the voice that said, "Rose?" I continued to sob to myself and forget about the rest of the world around me. This had never happened to me before, and to be honest I am scared. I don't want to go back into the streets and be afraid of every alley I walk passed because of the possibility Shadow and his gang could be hiding there, waiting to attack me again.

Again, I didn't even hear the same voice say, "Oh Rose..." and slowly walk to the other part of the washroom. The person grabbed a towel and made his way over to me. I felt a soft gentle tap on my shoulder and I finally peered over my back, startled in finding someone in the washroom with me. However, I wasn't met with a boy with a curiosity. I was met by a boy who deeply looked worried and concerned for me. Racetrack held out the towel to me and looked away as I slowly stood up and wrapped the towel around my trembling body. He helped me step out of the tub and got rid of the water. He grabbed my clothes that I didn't notice were soiled with tears and rips and discarded them. He left me for a minute, confused, before returning with the sleep clothes he let me have my first night. He led me into a stall and handed me the clothes, patiently waiting for me to change.

I walked out of the stall shivering and clutching my shoulders. I looked at Racetrack with my saddened eyes and I swear I saw him feel my hurt. He looked just as solemn as I probably do. He grabbed my hand and led me back into the bunkroom. He was just about to help me into bed when I stopped his hand from pulling back my bed sheets.

"Please Race...don't leave me alone tanight." I shivered as he stood there, probably thinking what he was going to do. After a moment, he had made up his mind. He led me over to his bunk across the isle from mine and pulled back his sheets. He let me slide into his bed before climbing in himself next to me. Still shivering, he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close to him. The heat radiating from his body along with the warm bed slowly warmed me back to normal. Before I let sleep take a hold on me, I whispered softly into Racetrack's ear, "Thanks Race, youse me best friend."

I thought I saw a small smile form on his face before I curled up closer to him letting my eyes shut and welcome sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Seize The Day

_By BekahNicole_

_Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything associated with the Newsies franchise and/or Broadway. Disney owns that, and I in no way shape or form am trying to infringe on that. This is merely for fun. Of course, I do own some OC's in this which if you know the franchise, can quickly pick them out. I do appreciate feedback but not hateful criticism. With that being said, I encourage that you review my work with positive and helpful suggestions. Thank you, enjoy._

_(AN: Sorry last chapter was super short. I'm getting ready for my college midterms…NOT fun. And I'm also super sorry that this chapter took so long to upload. Again, I've been drowning myself in school work. #LifeOfAFullTimeCollegeStudent ;p)_

CH. 6: Hazel Eyes

I slowly opened my eyes as the sunlight crept into the room. The sound of boys snoring still rang around the room. I just stayed put in my bed letting my body wake up. That was when I realized a few strange things. First off, I was aware that, when looking at the window at the far end of the room, I was looking at it from the opposite I usually do. Unless my bed decided to grow legs and walk, something was wrong. Next, I was vaguely aware of a light weight across my shoulders. It was gentle, yet firm as if it were holding me. Lastly, I swear I can feel hot breathing on the back of my neck. Wait…what the hell? I turn my head and see the sleeping form of Racetrack. My eyes open wide in realization.

It was then that all the memories flooded back to me. The pain, the cold bath, the loneliness, shivering, him warming me up. I couldn't help but smile to myself. He really was my best friend. Even if we had a rough start to this dysfunctional friendship, it was still pure. Turning my head again to look at him, I can't help but notice his peacefulness. He looks so calm. That's one thing I like about Racetrack. No matter what happens, you can count that he will be calm and handle the situation.

Come to think of it, he seemed out of character yesterday when he ran into the bunkroom and knelt by my bunk. That was the first I've ever seen him like that. I smile again thinking that I was the one to bring out the un-normal in him. But, whatever happened yesterday, I know he cares. His big adorable chocolate eyes are a dead giveaway. I think that's my favorite thing about him, his eyes. I can really tell what he's feeling when I look into them. Whoa…what? Since when did I have a thing for Racetrack's eyes? I don't remember this transition happening.

I push the thought aside as I felt the sleeping boy stir. I pretended to be asleep so I don't seem awkward for staying in his bed. Which now that I think about, why did I stay? I'm so confused. I want to say because he's my friend and I trust him. Which I do, but deep down, I think it's because I feel safe with him.

I think he's awake now, feeling him pull his arm off of my shoulders. I feel a small piece of sadness at this. Again, why? It's too early to be having these life questions. I lay there for about another 10 minutes before the other boys start to get up. I hear Jack yelling, "Awright ya bummahs! Get up so's we can get ta da distribution centah." I pretend to "awaken" and sit up in bed looking around the room as if I'm still sleep logged. I turn my head and see Racetrack smiling at me. He's unusually happy this morning. He's normally like a zombie; don't speak, don't look, just eat. I chuckle to myself at this. Next thing either of us know, there's a number of boys staring at us. My face turns red as I realize what it must look like to them.

Jack walks over to the end of the bed with an amused expression. "Well, youse two sleep well?" his smirk grew as chuckles and snickers went around the room. I am mortified. How am I going to come up with an excuse for this? I'm not going to tell them what really happened. That would show them weakness which around here, you don't want to give. I looked at Racetrack who seemed to understand.

"Nah fellas, it ain't what ya think. She got cold ovah in her bed, so's she came over ta me. Bein the gentleman dat I am, couldn't let da poor goil freeze durin da night, I let her in ta me bed." The newsies gave him skeptical looks before walking into the washroom. They all shuffled out except for Jack who was still eying us with a smirk.

"Dat da story youse gonna stick with?" he asked clearly amused. This time I piped up, "It ain't no story Cowboy. It's da truth so ya we'se stickin with it." He held his hands up in defense and walked away grinning from ear to ear. Both Racetrack and I sigh as the leader left and dropped the topic.

"Well dat was awkward." I look at Racetrack incredulously. That's what he came up with? Awkward? It was beyond awkward! I shake my head and push him off his bed. I actually didn't mean to push him all the way off but it happened. I laughed as his head popped up over the side of the bed. He had an irritated look and crossed his arms. Stifling my laughter, I give him my best puppy face and slowly get up from the bed and walk towards my own bed. However, I realize that my clothes that I had were soiled. I look around the room silently asking for help. I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Racetrack who had apparently gotten over his little tumble. He handed me new clothes and said, "Heah, dese are all I got left so don't ruin dese. An heahs ya hat, ya left it in da washroom last night." I gratefully take the clothes.

If I had forgotten my soreness earlier, it was making itself known now. I tried my best to stretch some of it at my bed but quickly retreated the thought as it caused too much pain. Grunting, I walk into the washroom. I change into my day clothes and head over to an unoccupied sink. My heart sunk as I saw a mixture of purple, black, and yellow around my left eye and scattered across my arms and ribcage. I scrub my face and braid my hair in its usual way. I noticed all the boys staring at me snickering and smiling. I glared at them all to make sure none of them say anything. Putting away Race's sleep clothes, I head out the bunkroom and down the stairs taking it easy on my sore body. Racetrack and some of the other boys were already downstairs waiting for me. The look they all had made me feel like a hurt puppy.

Racetrack especially was looking quite sad. He probably still thinks it's his fault I got hurt. I try to act as normal as possible the rest of the day. I only got 25 papers to sell mainly because I just wasn't feeling myself. Getting beat near to death can do that to you. After I finally sold all of my papers, I walked over to where Racetrack was selling his papers and lay down on the sidewalk beside him. It felt good to get off of my feet even if it was only for a little while.

Maybe half an hour later, Racetrack finally finished selling. He sat down next to me and tapped me gently on my shoulder. I wasn't asleep so I looked up at him and smiled. His eyes, like earlier, still had that sadness in them. I could see he was still worked up about leaving me.

"Race, ya know it wasn't ya fault right? Dere was no way ya could a known dose guys was followin us. I ain't mad at ya." I can't stand seeing him like this. His face fell as I tried to give him some closure. It seems my efforts are in vain. Nothing I say will change his mind. Finally he looks me in the eyes before saying, "Ya well I should a known. Youse me pahtner. And as ya pahtner it's me job ta watch ya, make shoah youse okay. I failed ya when I left ya ta go ta da races…I promise ya Rose, I ain't ever gonna let ya walk nowhere without anuddah newsie till we get dis Shadow business sorted." I remove my gaze from him and just stare out into the street, not looking at anything in particular. It seems my brother was having a much better experience so far.

Gabe has made friends with almost every newsie. I'm happy for him. He's never had friends before. We were always going to school. Then our mother got sick and we quit school so we could take care of her. He deserves a break from the harshness of life. However, with me it's a different story apparently. Although, I feel confident that I'm not in this alone anymore. Now I have a family. Not just Gabe, but the newsies. All of the boys have become like brothers to me. Except for Racetrack. He's more of a…well…a really really really close friend. It's hard to explain. I don't know how I feel about him anymore. It seems when it comes to Racetrack it becomes an emotional rollercoaster for me. First I like him, then I hate his guts, then I can tolerate him, next we're friends, and the last thing I know I'm sleeping in his bed. I'm beyond confused with my feelings for him.

He offers his hand as he stands up. "We bettah get goin ta Tibby's if we'se gonna meet up wid da udders." I take his hand and he pulls me to my feet. I stifle a little pain and slowly, we start our walk to the diner. We walked in awkward silence, which bothered me. When was Racetrack ever NOT talking? You know something's eating him when he's quiet. I figure that he'll come to terms with it in his own time. I'll just continue to be his friend, which is all I really can do since he won't accept that I don't blame him whatsoever. We rounded a corner, not too far from where Tibby's was. I had been staring at my feet as we walked, which is a bad habit of mine. When I looked up to see how far away the diner was, I stopped. Racetrack didn't notice at first and kept walking. Eventually he noticed my sudden halt and looked back questioningly. My eyes were wide with fright. He turned to face forward to see what I was staring at.

There were two boys leaning against one of the building walls in our path to the diner. I recognized them both immediately. One of them was Shadow and the other was hazel eyes. Race looked back at me and coldly asked, "Dose da guys who jumped ya yestaday?" Unable to speak, I merely nodded. Race turned back around and started to walk up to the two boys. Hazel eyes stepped in front of Racetrack with his arms crossed and a menacing look across his face. He towered over Racetrack, who was short for his age. Nonetheless, Racetrack boldly stood up to the guy.

"You two da ones who attacked me friend ovah dere?" asked Racetrack coldly. His eyes traveled back and forth between hazel eyes and Shadow. A moment later Shadow nudged hazel eyes out of the way and looked Racetrack in the face. He smirked and laughed to himself. Racetrack was boiling at this point. "Maybe we are, maybe we aren't? What's it to ya shrimp?" sneered Shadow, clearly not seeing how mad he was making Racetrack who was now clenching his fists.

Seeing just how angry Racetrack was, I decided to intervene. "What do ya want Shadow? I delivered ya message like ya told me ta." I was standing beside Racetrack bravely meeting Shadow's gaze head on. He snickered before answering me, "I need a response Rose." I gasped at the use of my name. How does he know who I am? Shadow apparently saw this confusion and smiled evily.

"Ya dat's right I know ya name. I got me a source. Now, be a good little goil and go run an tell Kelly I need an answer before the end of this month. If not, then things are gonna get pretty hot around heah."

I gave him one of my worst glares I could. Seeing that I wasn't moving from where I was, Shadow grabbed my wrist and threw me in the direction we had been traveling earlier. That's all it took for Racetrack's anger to overflow. Without hesitating, Racetrack swung a powerful fist straight into Shadow's nose. Shadow stumbled backwards at the blow and grabbed at his nose which was spewing blood. Hazel eyes grabbed Racetrack before he could advance on Shadow and threw him into the brick wall of a nearby building. Fear rose within me for Racetrack. Hazel eyes was beating down on him. I ran in between the two to try and stop it but not before I got a hard slap across my face. The noise made everyone freeze. Hazel eyes looked at me with wide eyes as if he couldn't believe he had just slapped me. I turned my head slowly to face him, a few stray tears gliding down my cheeks. I grabbed Racetrack's hand and pulled him away before he could retaliate.

"Lemme go Rose, dat guy ain't gonna get away with hitting you!" Racetrack tried to pull away from my hold on him. I was having none of that. Because at that moment, I realized who hazel eyes was. "Racetrack jus drop it. Let's go bafoah deres moah trouble."

"Yeah _Racetrack _bettah listen ta ya goil. She seems to be in charge heah. And just so you know, you are a dead man. Bettah watch yer back tiny." Threatened Shadow, trying to antagonize Racetrack into another round of fighting. He gave a deathly glare at Shadow, then looked at me who had a stern 'I'm not joking around' look. Racetrack reluctantly gave in and muttered "Fine…" and let me drag him down the street to Tibby's.

We walked into the diner and were greeted by the newsies as per usual. I let go of Racetrack's hand now that he was away from the instigators. Jack seemed to notice something was wrong (as usual). He gave a long drawn out sigh before asking, "What happened dis time?" I met him with my stony gaze before answering. "Shadow dat's what happened." Racetrack trudged to an open seat by Jack and I slowly followed, finding my own chair and sitting down crossing my arms angrily.

Racetrack didn't seem to look any different from me. "Gimme da details" said Jack still waiting for the story. Seeing how I wasn't about to answer Jack, Racetrack sighed and started to tell the story.

"All we'se was doin was walkin down da street. Den Rose heah stopped and was lookin at dem two, Shadow and some udder guy. I saw how scared she was and kinda figured meself dey was da ones who jumped her yestaday. So's I intervene and next thing I know Shadow throws her to da ground! I ain't havin none of dat while I'm dere so's I punch da guy. Da guy's goon gets a hold a me bafoah I can advance on Shadow an throws me against da brick wall an starts wailin on me. Next thing I know, I heah a hard slap. Da goon had slapped Rose clear across her face! I almost had me way with da guy but Rose heah made me come back heah. She wouldn't let me defend her!" Racetrack was clearly offended by me which, to me, was dumb. _I _was trying to save Racetrack from a brutal beating that was about to happen.

"Ya well you didn't see Shadow about ta join in with hazel eyes now did ya?" I threw in my own piece. Racetrack looked at me stunned. Then his face turned back into anger, "I was trying to defend ya! Dey can't get away with doin dat ta ya! I ain't havin it! You obviously can't understand it, youse a goil! What do ya know bout fightin!" he practically yelled at me. This shook me out of my semi-trance I had over hazel eyes. I looked him square in the eyes with an expression of hurt, anger, and sadness all mixed together. I nodded my head before standing up not taking my eyes off of him. Finally I peeled my eyes away from his and calmly walked out the door. None of the newsies stopped me. In fact, they cleared a path for me. I hadn't noticed the small crowd gathered around us and all other conversations had ended prematurely to hear what was going on.

I couldn't believe Racetrack. He practically called me weak. That was exactly the appearance I was trying to avoid. Having my best friend say that I was exactly that hurt more than the beating I took yesterday. I walked with purpose back to the lodging house. I paid no attention to the glares I received as I bumped into a few passersby's accidently. Once I entered the lodge and stopped in my tracks. There was an old man behind the counter in the front lobby. He looked at me confused before asking, "Who might you be young lady?" he seemed very kind.

"Rose." I said quietly still not in the mood to talk. With that I walked up the stairs, ignoring his looking at me, and ran into the bunkroom as soon as I hit the top step. I plopped down on my bed and buried my face into my pillow. I let out all of my emotions at once. This only made me even angrier. Why do I have to cry all the dang time? I hate it! I almost hate myself for doing it. It makes me look weak. I hate that I'm crying. I hate that Shadow has targeted me. I hate how Racetrack called me weak. And I now have come to hate my brother. No, not sweet little Gabe; my older brother, Nick. Or as I referred to earlier as hazel eyes. Yeah, I figured out where I knew those hazel eyes from. I knew them because I look at them every day. He and I are the only ones in our family that have them. Mother, father, and Gabe all had green eyes. It was one of the things Nick and I felt proud about. It made us stand out.

It seems that my problems keep adding up.


	7. Chapter 7: Grudges and Hurt Feelings

Seize the Day

_By BekahNicole_

_Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything associated with the Newsies franchise and/or Broadway. Disney owns that, and I in no way shape or form am trying to infringe on that. This is merely for fun. Of course, I do own some OC's in this which if you know the franchise, can quickly pick them out. I do appreciate feedback but not hateful criticism. With that being said, I encourage that you review my work with positive and helpful suggestions. Thank you, enjoy._

Chapter 7: Grudges and Hurt Feelings

I cried myself asleep that night. I heard footsteps and voices every now and then but I ignored them and they seemed to ignore me. I tried not to let that bother me. I was angry. No, I was beyond angry. Most of my anger is directed at my older brother and best friend. They had crossed two different lines that should never be crossed. And because of this, I had no intentions of talking to either. Not that I could talk even if I tried to my brother on account of me having no idea where he lives. As for Racetrack, I have no intentions of acknowledging his very existence. As far as I'm concerned, we are no longer partners.

I woke up to a new sound. It was that man that was behind the front lobby's counter last night. He was yelling wake up calls for the newsies. He went around to every bunk making sure we were all awake and getting out of bed. He got to my bunk seeing me already awake and sitting up in bed. He smiled kindly before saying, "Well, I think I like you already Rose. I'm Kloppman, the lodge's caretaker and the guy that makes sure these boys don't get into too much trouble."

I gave him a small smile. He moved on from my bed to the next. My brother was still asleep in the bunk next to mine and I saw Kloppman abruptly ending his sleep. I chuckled to myself seeing poor Gabe's expression. I turned my gaze back in front of my bed as I noticed someone standing there. I looked up and met Racetrack's eyes. My face contorted into a one of annoyance and swung my legs over the side of my bed. I quickly pulled my shoes on my feet and stood up, blocked by Racetrack.

"Rose, look I-"I shoved my way passed him not waiting to hear what he was going to say. I knew a couple other boys saw this and noticed their looks of concern. I know the other boys knew Racetrack and I were as close as you could get being friends. And seeing us in this horrible fight must be concerning. However, I was in no mood to talk to my _former _partner. I went along with my business getting ready for the long day ahead of me. To be honest, I don't know how well selling will go by myself. But I'll be damned if I let Racetrack or Jack or any other newsie help me.

I actually managed to beat most of the boys out the door this morning. However, instead of waiting for them to finish like they always do, I went ahead and started the long walk to the distribution center. I was still fuming when I got to the center. I leaned against the gate outside the center and waited for them to open. Of course, the boys started to show up way before then. They started to form a line as usual. Most of them decided to leave me alone seeing the type of mood I was currently in.

However there was one exception.

"Heyya Rose, what's with ya hurry dis morning?" asked Jack. I quietly glared at him, hoping he's leave me alone. However, my hopes were dashed as he stood there and crossed his arms giving me one of his 'looks' that told me he wasn't messing around. I realized he wasn't going to leave until I obliged him. With a sigh, I answered with, "Didn't feel like tawkin ta no one."

He thought about this for a moment before returning with another question. "I thought youse was mad at Race? What's with ignorin da rest a us?" he honestly seemed upset that I had ditched them. I thought about this hard. I hadn't really thought about why I had left. I was really only angry at Racetrack as Jack had said. The more I thought about it, the more flushed I could feel my face getting. Then it hit me. I was embarrassed. Racetrack had blatantly called me weak in front of more than half the Manhattan Newsies. I was afraid that the rest of them felt the same way.

I looked around my surroundings, making sure no one was close enough to hear what I was about to confess to Jack. Grudgingly, I fessed up to the leader. "I'se embarrassed…" I mumbled just loud enough for Jack to hear me. He looked at me confused. He questioned me without even saying anything. I let out a huff and gave him an annoyed look. "Race called me weak. In front a all da newsies. Dey probly all think dat now." I stared at the ground where my feet stood, afraid to see Jack's reaction confirm my suspicion.

He gently lifted my chin to look him in the eyes. He gave me his most genuine smile before speaking, "Rose, none a da guys think youse weak. Race was jus mad. I can guarantee ya he didn't mean none a it." I just looked at him for a minute pondering what he said. I almost gave him a small smile but my eyes moved passed Jack's body and saw the familiar face of Racetrack, arms crossed with a cold expression, obviously waiting to talk to me. Immediately, I cleared my mind and hardened my face back to its stony glare. I moved my chin out of Jack's delicate grip and leaned back against the gate folding my arms across my chest.

Jack gave me a solemn look and walked away to the front of the line. Seeing his chance, Racetrack made his way over to me. I ignored his presence as long as I could, refusing to look at him. Finally he had enough and began talking. "Look Rose, ya can pretend ta be mad at me or ya can drop it an let me explain myself." The nerve of his! This isn't any act I'm truly mad! He was granted with a stone-cold glare. He flinched slightly, realizing his word error. "Dat's not what I meant. See…I'se jus don't want ta see ya get hoyt!" He tried to recover his previous statement. I merely kept up my gaze. He obviously doesn't get why I'm mad at him. I shook my head side-to-side frustrated, and pushed myself off the gate to stand up to Racetrack.

He actually backed up slightly at my action, surprised I was actually getting in his face. I waved my finger in his face as I ranted to him. "Look Racetrack Higgins I ain't mad cus a dat! Da fact dat ya don't even know why I'se mad makes dis whole thing worse! Ya embarrassed me in front a all me friends and basically called me weak!" I practically screamed in his face. Unknowingly, I had attracted a crowd of newsies. They all gathered around to see how this was going to play out. So far, it didn't look like it was in Racetrack's favor.

"Rose…I'se jus tryin ta protect ya!" Racetrack exclaimed waving his arms in the air. I rolled my eyes at him. There he goes again!

"No! Ya know what, neva mind. I'se done Racetrack." I was so mad, I was having a hard time controlling that anger. I've never been this mad in my life before. Just then the line started to move as the gates opened and newsies began buying their papers for the day. I started to turn to keep up with my spot in line when I felt a hand around my wrist. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. I pulled my wrist away from Racetrack and turned around to look him in the eyes so he'll get the message clearly.

"Racetrack we're done. I ain't ya pahtner no moah! Jus leave me alone!" I yelled this as harshly as I could. I was almost taken aback at the hurt expression that crossed his face. Ignoring that, however, I caught up to my spot in the line. I bought my papers and quickly bolted away from the center and headed for my usual selling spot. Just because Racetrack showed me this spot doesn't mean I'm not going to use it. Besides, he used to go to Sheepshead Bay to sell before I came along. I assumed that's where he'd head now that we aren't partners anymore.

I sold my 30 papers easily, even though I was fuming on the inside. The shiner over my eye really helped attract worried customers who wanted to help out the poor, young, innocent, beaten girl trying to make an honest living. With my money jingling in my pocket I made my way to Tibby's. I opened the door and was met with stares from all the newsies. Most of them gave me sad looks and started to whisper about what happened earlier that morning.

I saw Jack trying to smile at me with the normal group of boys. He tried waving me over, but seeing the depressed form of Racetrack slumped in his chair next to him, I turned to sit at another table. I ordered my usual sandwich and water and mainly kept to myself. I caught Jack and a few other guys at his table turning around to look at me. I ignored them, thinking their probably just whispering about what happened. I'm sure Racetrack filled them in on what was said this morning if they hadn't heard it themselves form my yelling. He probably twisted the story to make them pity him or something.

I didn't stay in Tibby's any longer than necessary. As soon as I had finished and flung a few coins on the table for the meal, I promptly left. I knew it was killing all the guys on the inside knowing I was walking around Manhattan by myself without a newsie 'escort'. Whatever, they'll get over it. I went straight back to the lodging house. I stormed up the stairs and went to the window crawling out. I landed on the fire escape and looked up seeing it lead to the roof. Perfect, a place to think. I made my way up the escape and climbed over the edge to the roof. I found a couple crates lying to one side and dragged them over to the side of roof that overlooked the best skyline of Manhattan.

I got comfortable and sat down staring out into the skyline. Before I knew it, the sun was setting. I had spent the rest of the day sitting up there thinking about everything. Besides my ongoing fight with Racetrack, my main concern was Nick. What was I going to do about this? I mean, my brother attacked me in our first encounter and then slapped me hard the second. I'd hate to see what the third will bring to the table. But, even though he ditched our family, I refuse to think he intended to do that to me. I want to think that if he knew it was me, he never would have done those things to me. But, seeing as how he's running with that dirtbag Shadow, I don't know what to think. Oh I pray to God that there's some underlying meaning with his choice. Or maybe that's it. Maybe it isn't his choice. Maybe he was forced into it somehow. Yeah that's gotta be it! I mean there's no other explanation. I mean other than him actually being just as much of a dirtbag as Shadow.

"That can't be it…" I mumbled to myself, not realizing I was thinking out loud. "What can't be what?" asked a familiar voice. I whirled around; unaware that someone had climbed onto the roof behind me. Jack stood there gazing at me with his solemn expression. Once I realized who it was, I slowly turned back around to watch the sun set over the spectacular skyline. "What're you doin heah Jack?" I asked not taking my eyes off the mixture of orange, yellow, purple, and pink in the sky. I slowly sat down next to me, smiling once he got comfortable.

"I always come heah ta think. It's peaceful ya know?" He said, turning his gaze out into the horizon like me. I gave no reply. We just sat there, the two of us staring out into the city taking in the beauty. I really like it up here. Just like Jack said, it's peaceful. It's a place where I can get away from the hustle and bustle of what my life is becoming. We sat there in complete silence until Jack finally broke it.

"So, ya nevah answered me question…what can't be what?" It seems he wasn't going to drop that. I contemplated for a while, going over in my head whether I can trust him or not. A few minutes passed and I guess Jack assumed I wasn't going to tell him. Before he got too far away I quietly spoke.

"It's my bruddah." Every part of me wanted to shut up and quit talking while I could get out of this. But, I felt I needed to get it off my chest. I don't want to tell Gabe just yet. He's too young to really understand the complexity and he'll just want to go out looking for him. "Who? Gabe ya mean?" he asked not fully understanding what I was saying.

I took a deep breath before continuing. "No. My older bruddah, Nicholas. He left me muddah, Gabe, and I two years ago when our faddah left. We haven't seen or hoyd from him since. Until, the day I was attacked by Shadow's gang. He was with them Jack. I don't think he recognized me the foist time but yesterday when I was with Race, he clearly saw me afta he slapped me." Realization dawned on Jack's face as I spilled the story.

"Wow…" was all Jack could get out. I sat where I was, staring at my feet now. I felt so ashamed to say what I just did. Jack must think so poorly of my family now. I didn't wait for an answer to come before I slowly got up from where I was perched and made my way back to the fire escape. I felt a few tears threaten to fall down my cheek. I felt a soft hand grab my shoulder and give it a squeeze in reassurance. Somehow that's all I needed. I turned around to look at Jack and mouthed 'thank you' before giving him a pure smile and climbing back down the escape. Jack followed me in through the window and shut it behind us.

I went straight to my bed and plopped down on it. I curled up into a ball and lied there feeling the few tears finally fall. They slid easily down both of my cheeks and making sure to make my eyes red. A few boys noticed my strange behavior and moved to help. However, Jack would give them a look or shake his head and they'd back off. I wouldn't know it but one newsie was feeling guilty for me crying. He thought it was his entire fault that I was silent and crying to myself in bed. Racetrack watched as I slowly cried myself asleep again, feeling as though it were entirely his fault.


	8. Chapter 8: Preparations

Seize the Day

_By BekahNicole_

_Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything associated with the Newsies franchise and/or Broadway. Disney owns that, and I in no way shape or form am trying to infringe on that. This is merely for fun. Of course, I do own some OC's in this which if you know the franchise, can quickly pick them out. I do appreciate feedback but not hateful criticism. With that being said, I encourage that you review my work with positive and helpful suggestions. Thank you, enjoy._

Chapter 8: Preparation

After my fight with Racetrack, things seemed to slow down for me. For instance, the days dragged on longer and it made me feel as though they would never end. I guess without a friend, your days become really drawn out and there's really nothing to enjoy about them. I wouldn't admit it, but I was really starting to miss Racetrack. However, my pride kept me from doing anything about it. _He _is the one who called me weak. _He_ is the one who embarrassed me in front of all my friends. _He_ is the one who messed. Therefore, _he_ should be the one to apologize first. Right? I'm not so sure anymore. However, seeing him every day, he didn't act as though anything changed. Besides not talking to me, he went on his normal schedule he had before I came along. This really irked me. I mean, he wasn't even pretending to be upset.

Whatever, I guess we'll never be friends again. I'm resourceful though and I feel confident that I can make a new one. Or maybe even more than one! That ought to show Racetrack who needs who more. Shoot. The more I think about that, the more I realize I need him way more than he needs me. He was my only truly close best friend. He has like 15 best friends. This is way harder than I thought.

Well, these long days dragged on for days. This then turned to weeks. And before I knew it an entire month had gone by and Racetrack and I had not once said anything to each other. However, I did find myself spending more time with Jack. He seemed understanding enough. And I also spilled my brother problem to him. He is the one and only other person than me to know about that. I made him swear not to tell anyone. Especially Gabe, knowing he'd want to go find him. I told him not to worry, and that I did plan on letting him in on it eventually. But I wanted things to simmer down.

However, I had a deep feeling that things weren't going to settle down like I hoped. The month was up. Shadow is expecting our answer to whether or not Jack is handing over Manhattan to him. Of course Jack isn't, but we need to somehow formally tell Shadow. And, seeing what he is capable of first hand, I'm definitely afraid of what's to come. And it only makes things worse knowing Nick is running with him. I can't help but feel slight apprehension in this whole situation. The last thing I want (or need for that matter) is for all the newsies to know who my brother is. That would definitely put a damper on the whole friend thing.

Though, Jack doesn't seem too set back with the whole threatening war brewing. He seems confident in that we don't have to worry much. He mentioned something about a "King of Brooklyn" coming to our aid. Whatever that means, I hope Jack knows what he's doing. Or at least this "King".

The day finally came when we heard from Shadow.

Well, we didn't really _hear _from him. He pegged a note to the lodge. He was pretty much ranting the entire note. But the gist of it was that he intended on opening a full out war between his gang and the newsies of Manhattan. And that he better watch all his newsies cus he didn't want "something" to happen to them. We all know this meant a pretty bad soaking. However, even at this Jack didn't seem too thrown. Apparently he's been going to these leader meetings with all of the boroughs to discuss this matter. He has full support of all the boroughs. Brooklyn, however, offered man power in case a war does break out.

That was the sort of "good news" of this whole ordeal. The bad news was mainly directed towards me. I was to have an "escort" at all times and I had a curfew of 10 o'clock every night. And on top of all that, Jack was personally giving me fighting lessons. He said it was "in case dere's moah den one a da bummahs and I needed ta protect myself." I rolled my eyes at him and scoffed when he told me that. Sure, I'm a horrible fighter. But what I do have going for me is my speed. The boys soon found out I could run my heart out. And I was fast too. Plus, since the month I've been a newsie, I've learned all the back alleyways and shortcuts for a quick escape if need be. Jack wouldn't let me count on my speed alone though and insisted on teaching me.

One day when I was walking to my fighting lesson with Jack after a long day of selling, I was met with a surprise. Jack had decided to bring a guest with him. I bet you can't guess who he decided to bring. Yeah, Racetrack. He was standing next to Jack, obviously just as annoyed as I was seeing as how he had a crinkled face and crossed arms. When I saw the two of them standing there, I turned on my heels and tried to walk away. I heard hurried footsteps behind me then a sudden pull at my arm. I turned around to face Jack.

"Look Rose, I know ya two are still mad at each udder but trust me, dis is fer a good reason." He tried to coax me into giving this a chance. However, seeing as how I had zero choice in the matter I decided to just get it over with quickly and be done with it. I was definitely not ready to face Racetrack with our fight. And he seemed the same way. I pulled my shoulders back and held my head up a little higher, though, as I neared the much hated newsie.

"Alright, Rose, youse gonna spar with Race heah." He said with an unnecessarily big smile plastered on his face. Both Racetrack and I gaped at him then looked at each other with disgust and back at Jack. Both of us opened our mouths to complain but were stopped by the sudden hand Jack raised to stop us. We knew that that meant he wasn't playing and that whether we wanted to or not, this was going to happen. I let out a sigh before fixing my stance Jack had been working with me on. I had my feet slightly apart one, a little in front of the other. I also held up both of my hands which were balled up into fists covering my face. I had a deathly cold stare and I know both boys could feel it.

I half smirked at knowing it bothered them. Racetrack complied and got into his own stance. We started to circle each other as the 'fight' commenced. Jack stood back to the side a ways to give us room and to direct me when I needed it.

We danced for a moment before I saw Racetrack make the first move. I easily dodged it and felt a sense of pride swell within me. Jack was just too kind to crush it. "Race how bout ya actually try next time. She ain't gonna loin unless she gets da real deal." Racetrack rolled his eyes. I won't lie, that succeeded in intimidating me. I don't know if it was meant to or not but it did nonetheless. We continued to circle, and I decided then to make a move. I gave my best version of a right hook into Racetrack's shoulder. He easily dodged it and with great speed returned with a swift punch to my open stomach. I faltered for a moment but returned to my stance promptly.

I swear I saw a hint of amusement when he made contact with my stomach. If that's how he's gonna be, then so be it. This is serious now. And he just made it personal.

Racetrack was the next to make a move which I dodged and jabbed at his side. I made contact but it was miniscule to what it could have been. Jack noticed and made sure to call me out on it. I rolled my eyes and continued giving Racetrack my worst glare I could muster. He always seemed to be bothered by my glares. He moved again, this time going for my stomach which I swiftly moved to the side to avoid the hit and prompted to land a punch right into his face when he wasn't paying attention. I smirked to myself in my triumph. I felt a sense of enjoyment knowing I got a punch in to his face. However, again, it was a miniscule punch. It didn't do too much damage.

I think that sparked something in Racetrack. Just then he let loose on me. I didn't go full out force on me, but his speed and aim was remarkable. He jabbed at me and punched in a furry. Each one landing its target perfectly. I had absolutely zero chance. He finally landed a jab to my face and I fell onto my back. Once I gained my composure, I opened my eyes to see Racetrack offering a hand to help me up. I swiped aside his hand and got up myself. Clearly agitated at my rejection, Racetrack stomped away back towards where Jack was standing.

"Dat was good fer ya foist time Rose. Don't worry dough. Race heah is da best fighter undah me a course. He ain't me second in command fer nuthin!" Jack said this a little too cheerfully in my opinion. I only sneered at the two. "Are we done heah?" I asked coldly. Jack's cheer disappeared and was replaced by slight sadness. "Ya…I guess so Rose. Ya can go if youse want." I nodded my thanks and went on my way back to the lodge. There was no way I was staying any longer than I needed to. I hate that I lost to the one newsie I was livid with. I didn't plan on spending any extra time with him than what I had to.

It didn't take me long to realize that for the first time in weeks I was walking alone. I had no 'escort' and I for once felt my age. I think Jack is just trying to keep me safe, but in a way, he's just reiterating what Racetrack had said. I'm weak and I need protection. I most certainly did not need any help from nobody. I was a strong, independent, and resourceful girl. I know how to take care of myself without some boy babying me every second of the day.

Ironically, just as I finished thinking this, a pair of hands covered my mouth, and grabbed me across my shoulders. I tried my best to wriggle free of the grip, however, the person was too strong for me to handle. Gosh, karma and I do not get along. I was ushered into an alleyway and then put up against a brick wall of one of the buildings. It was then that I saw the face of my attacker.

It was Nick. He seemed to be searching my eyes. He kept up his stare for what seemed like forever until he finally relented the intensity and let up on his grasp. I let go a little breath I had been unknowingly holding in, and rubbed the part of my arm he had been clenching while holding me up against the hard brick. "Look, don't scream or anythin. I ain't gonna hoyt ya okay?" He looked at me intently to see if I would comply. I nodded my head slightly and he proceeded to slowly remove his hand.

I didn't dare scream. Who knows if the rest of Shadow's gang was hiding somewhere? It could be a trap to lure Jack or even Racetrack seeing as how they are the heads of Manhattan. Also, I vaguely remember a threat given to Racetrack from Shadow himself. I returned my brother's gaze, daring him to do something.

"Is it you? Is it really you? I've missed ya guys so much!" He said this almost too believably. Skeptical at what Nick's real intentions were, I decided to go along with it.

"Ya…an it's you right Nick?" I asked trying to mask my anger. He nodded his head excitedly as I recognized him. He let go of me completely now, letting me back away from the brick a little. I leaned against the brick, however, crossing my arms trying to figure out what his true intentions were. He saw my behavior and immediately caught on. His face fell and he looked at me solemnly, "Rosabella, I'm real sorry I hit ya. I didn't know it was you, honest!"

"Well, why a you hangin with Shadow anyways? He's threatening me an my friends Nick. And I can't even tell my friends because I'm afraid dey'll kick me an Gabe out cus a you bein friendly with Shadow!" I couldn't help blurting it out. _'Way to be tactical Rose.'_ Nick continued his saddened stare before answering me. "Look, I ain't got enough time ta fill ya in yet. But I ain't_ friendly_ with Shadow. In fact I'se tryin ta get out. But it's hard ya know…" he trailed off not knowing what else to say. I guess that makes sense. I mean, if you're dragged into a gang, usually they won't let you out unless you strike up a deal. Or they kill you. I shudder at the last thought. Even though I haven't talked with Nick for over 2 years, I still don't wish him dead. It's funny to think I always thought he was dead. Now seeing him here, standing face-to-face with him is almost unreal.

Suddenly he pulls me in for an intense hug and lets me go. He winks before he makes a fast escape. It wasn't until I heard the voices of Jack and Racetrack walking by the alleyway that I understood Nick's reasoning. I was about to call to them and maybe walk back with them when their conversation sparked my interest.

"Ya Cowboy, I dunno what ta do anymoah. I mean, I'se tried, honest I have, but nuthin I seem ta say or do will make her foahgive me!" Race exclaimed dropping his arms at his sides. He was slumped over while walking beside Jack. Jack seemed to ponder this before giving Racetrack his advice.

"I say ya bettah just apologize ta her. She won't admit it but she misses you just as much as you do her. An when I say apologize I mean fer real dis time. Don't go beatin round da bush or nuthin. Just come right out an say it. An fer good measure I'd be extravagant with it. Like get on yoah knees or somethin. She needs ta know dat youse honestly feel horrible foah what happened an dat you want ta go back ta bein friends and sellin pahtners at that." I couldn't help but smile. Jack knew exactly what would make me feel better. He really was like my second brother. Well…now I guess a third brother? Nick has some serious making up to do, but I'm willing to patch things up if he's serious about leaving Shadow's gang.

"I guess youse right Jack…damn my pride. I mean ya'd think seein her cryin cus a me I'd get da picture I really messed up. I dunno if I'll evah foahgive myself foah makin her cry." I thought about this for a moment. So, Racetrack thinks he's made me cry the past few times that I have? Hmm, I am definitely going to milk this as much as I can for my benefit. Call it evil or cruel, but I'm a victim here. He deserves to feel a sliver of guilt for making me that way.

Deep inside, however, I know I'm going to forgive him. That is, if he even does what Jack's proposing he should. Feeling as though I've overheard enough, I decided to cut through some alleyways to beat the boys back to the lodge. I want to be ready for this so called "apology" All I can say, is it better be good. Although, I think what I'm most excited about isn't the apology itself. It's the fact that I'm getting my best friend back.


	9. Chapter 9: Some Nerve!

Seize the Day

_By BekahNicole_

_Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything associated with the Newsies franchise and/or Broadway. Disney owns that, and I in no way shape or form am trying to infringe on that. This is merely for fun. Of course, I do own some OC's in this which if you know the franchise, can quickly pick them out. I do appreciate feedback but not hateful criticism. With that being said, I encourage that you review my work with positive and helpful suggestions. Thank you, enjoy._

Chapter 9: Some Nerve!

I beat Jack and Racetrack to the lodging house. Granted, I was out of breathe and completely ready to fall over. However, I composed myself the best I could when I entered the house. I did my best to control my breathing as I walked causally up the stairs and into the bunkhouse. I went straight to my bed and lay there with my hands folded under my head and one leg propped up. I stared up at the top bunk above me, acting as though I was in deep thought. The boys in the room thought nothing of it, I had been acting worse before.

I pretended not to notice when two pairs of footsteps entered into the room. "Hey dere, Rose."

I recognized that gruff, Italian accent immediately. Still staring up at the top bunk, I decided to coolly play the 'hard to get' act. Racetrack just stood there looking at me expectantly, waiting for me to cave and respond. However, I remained stoic. I heard him give a long, drawn out sigh before saying, "Look Rose, can I please tawk ta ya? Private like…" At this, I turned only my eyes in his direction before rolling off of my bed. I gave an exasperated look in his direction, and let him lead me outside on the fire escape.

He leaned against the railing waiting for me to join him out on the escape. I crossed my arms and did my best to look angry so not to give away the fact that I was expecting his apology. On the inside I was busting with laughter and giddiness. Racetrack stared at me quizzically before he started to talk.

"Look Rose, I know ya ain't exactly happy with me an all. But I gotta ask ya something." This is a weird apology. Maybe he's trying to ease me into it. I'll play along I guess. "Is dat so Racetrack Higgins? Well, what is it dat ya need ta know?" I asked him sternly. He shuffled his feet looking at me unsure. He must really be torn up about something. I thought this was just an apology? Why is it so hard to say two little words 'I'm sorry?' Finally, the newsie broke his awkwardness. "Well, me sistah is comin ta stay with us heah at da lodge fer a while."

I'm so confused. And angry. "Okay? An what's dat gotta do with me huh?" I asked really annoyed by him beating around the bush. "Well, youse a goil too, so I thought you could show her da ropes 'round heah so she don't have ta be 'round me all da time. She'd get bored and probly fed up with me real fast" He basically threw this at me without taking a breath in between.

I was dumbfounded. Here I am, expecting an apology that I'm obviously NOT getting right now, and instead he expects me to babysit his sister. I didn't even know he HAD a sister! The nerve of this boy! He was pushing my buttons to the very end. I swear if I find out he's doing this on purpose, I'll kill him!

My mouth hung open when I realized his seriousness. I tried to say something but nothing ended up coming out. I shook my head a little to clear my head before finally giving a reply. "Ya want me ta what?" Racetrack's face fell at my reaction. He knew I was ticked. "Rose, please ya-"I cut him off before he could say anything more.

"You got some nerve Higgins! We ain't tawked fer a month an dat's da foist thing ya can think of ta say ta me? Babysit ya sistah?! Are ya dumb or what?!" I wailed my arms around to show off my anger even more. I glared at him, waiting for his answer with my arms crossed. I needed him to explain his daft reasoning. He just stood there with a saddened look. He looked utterly miserable. I almost couldn't take it, I felt so bad. But I reminded myself he brought it upon himself. I remained stoic, holding my ground waiting for him to talk.

He finally got the hint. "Please Rose, I know ya hate me guts right now. An ya have every right ta hate me, but me little sistah is gonna need anuddah goil 'round an seein as how ya da only goil heah, I was hopin ya would agree ta it." He looked down at his feet while he shuffled them awkwardly. That made sense though, I hate to admit. It was tough on me being the only girl here. And it would be nice to have another girl to talk to, even if she is younger.

"Tell me one thing Racetrack. Why should I? You ain't given me a single reason why I should, heck ya ain't even tawked ta me fer a month." I challenged him to come up with something. I stared at him intently waiting for some smart-alecky remark that would tick me off even more. He stood there pondering for a minute. He obviously thought about a wise crack, but instead he came up with, "Well, ta be honest Rose ya right. But I'se askin fer a favor. An I'll make it up ta ya somehow, even if ya don't want anythin from me." This answer surprised me. Reluctantly, I relented.

"Fine, I'll do it, but ya owe me big time Higgins." Afterwards, I stormed through the window back into the bunkroom. I stomped down the stairs and into the lobby area. I crumpled onto the couch face down into the cushions. I released a stressed sigh and sat there until I cooled down my temper. Next thing I know I feel a gentle hand on my back. I lift my head out of the cushions and see Jack standing there looking concerned.

"What's da mattah no Rose?" he asked almost as if it was becoming a tedious question for him. I grunted as I moved into a sitting position to face him and make room for him to sit next to me. He obliged, and got himself comfy before I replied. "Do ya really gotta ask Jack? Who else but Racetrack." I sneered as I said his name. Jack lightly chuckled to himself. I looked at him annoyed. Why is that funny to him? What did I say that was funny? I was being dead serious here, and he's laughing at me! _Boys! _

"What are ya laughin at?!" I exclaimed annoyed. He merely shook his head. He apparently knows something that I don't. And that fact alone annoys me even further because I hate being kept out of the loop. Seeing my confusion, Jack helped me out. "You an Race are moah alike den you two think. Both a youse two are stubborn as mules and hold on ta ya pride too much." I gave him a disgusted look.

"Youse blind Jack, I ain't got nuthin in common ta dat good fer nuthin." I disagree completely with what Jack thinks. He again, however, chuckled to himself. He looked at me with amusement before enlightening me again as to the source of his amusement. "Funny, he said da same exact thing." He winked before getting up off the couch and heading up the stairs to the bunkroom. I just sat there and let what he had said soak in. While deep into my thinking, I barely noticed a girl walk into the lobby.

She stood at the counter where Kloppman usually was. He was, however, preoccupied with something in his own room/office. She looked around the room and spotted me sitting alone on the couch. She slowly made her way over to me before clearing her throat and getting my attention.

She smiled sweetly as she introduced herself. "Hi dere, da names Jules." She held out her small hand for me to shake. I looked at her up and down. You sure could tell she was Racetrack's sister. She had the same dark brown, curly hair that swept beautifully to the middle of her back. She had the same olive skin and was also short like her brother. She wore brown pants with suspenders matched with an off-white button up shirt. She had a checkered vest like her brother, and had a newsie hat pushed back a little. So, she was basically the spitting image of her brother.

I chuckled lightly and took her hand in mine shaking it. "I'm Rose, da only goil heah udder den you now I guess." I smiled, trying to be somewhat civil with the poor girl. I mean, she was Racetrack's sister which must be a hardship in itself. She looked around the room observing it excitedly. She was adorable; I had to give her that. I stood up from the couch and sighed to myself. Here we go.

"So Jules, I guess ya wanna know wheah ya bruddah is huh?" I asked her kindly. I don't think she's going to be too much trouble. I motioned for her to follow me and I led her up the old rickety stairs. She took the time to intently study every single part of the walk. She really was an inquisitive girl. I led her into the bunkroom and stopped just at the doorway. I peered in to see most of the boys hanging around, some playing cards, and others just talking. Before I could spot Jules' brother, my own sibling walked up to us with a wide smile across his face.

"Hi, I'm Pockets. Who are you?" he was so cute. Kids usually are at his age. It astounds me how easily they are to be inviting and make new friends. Jules smiled back at my brother and held out her hand like she had to me. My brother happily took it in his own hand and shook it. "I'm Jules. I'm da new goil 'round heah." She said this with so much pride I couldn't help but turn away to chuckle.

Before I knew it, the two of them hit it off. They were already best friends I could tell. Pockets led Jules to a bed where most of the newsies their age were situated playing marbles on the floor. They welcomed her happily into their little group and acted as though they knew each other their whole lives.

I, however, continued my search for the girl's brother. I gave a questioning look to Kid Blink who was situated at a table with a bunch of the older boys playing cards. He seemed to understand and shifted his eyes towards the window. I took the hint and walked to the window and stuck my head out. I saw Racetrack leaning against the railings like earlier, looking into the street below. I cleared my throat to get his attention. He jumped as he heard me, and sat up straight seeing that it was me.

I rolled my eyes and stiffly said, "Ya sistah's heah." With that I started to pull my head back into the building but stopped when I saw Racetrack quickly move towards me. I gave him a questioning look waiting for an explanation for his forwardness. He gave a half smile and genuinely said, "Thanks Rose. Means a lot dat ya doin dis."

"Whatever" I mumbled and pulled myself in the building. I walked over to my bed and lay down getting comfortable. I sat there and watched as Racetrack practically ran to his sister and pulled her into a big brotherly hug. They seemed really close. I smile to myself knowing exactly how that feels. Gabe is the only family I have left. Yes, Nick is still alive, but he hasn't been in my life for over 2 years. He abandoned Gabe and I and I find it very hard to forgive him of that. In all honesty, he doesn't feel like family. It's going to take time and a lot of trust building to have that feeling of family with Nick return.

However, I'm happy with the family I still have left. I don't ever want Gabe to feel like I'm not there for him. I'll always be his big sister and I will always be there when he needs me most. That was a promise I made a long time ago, back when our father bailed on us. And it's a promise I intend to keep.


	10. Chapter 10: The Meeting

Seize the Day

_By BekahNicole_

_Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything associated with the Newsies franchise and/or Broadway. Disney owns that, and I in no way shape or form am trying to infringe on that. This is merely for fun. Of course, I do own some OC's in this which if you know the franchise, can quickly pick them out. I do appreciate feedback but not hateful criticism. With that being said, I encourage that you review my work with positive and helpful suggestions. Thank you, enjoy._

_(A/N: Tell me what ya'll think about Jules…I'm not sure how I want her character to impact the story yet) _

Chapter 10: The Meeting

A week has gone by since Jules arrived. She's a really sweet girl and I enjoy having her around. When she's not with me, she usually spends her time with my brother and their little gang of trouble makers. And when she isn't with either of us, then she tags around with her brother. However, with the looming problem with Shadow becoming more serious as time goes by, he's been busy with Jack being his second in command. So, she's been hanging with the Davies siblings quite a lot.

To my regret, Pockets has been showing Jules his expertise on how he got his name. Every day the two come back with something new they had swiped from some poor unsuspecting person. I kept telling them to stop before they get caught. But of course why would a 9 and 10 year old listen to me? I know nothing. Being the responsible older person that I am, I informed all of the older newsies to keep close tabs on the two problem makers to make sure they won't get caught.

One day, however, things started to pick up around the lodge house.

Much to my regret, Jack walked up to me with one of his 'I have something important to tell you' looks.

There it is. He's getting right to the point I see. So, this must be pretty important since he's not beating around the bush or anything. "Go fer it Cowboy." I replied, bracing myself for what he was about to say.

He sighed deeply and proceeded. "I called a meetin with all a da borough leadahs. Da only thing is…we gotta tell 'em bout ya bruddah. It's da only way ta make shoah he ain't hoyt anymoah den necessary. Dats what ya want right?" He asked with a mix of seriousness and concern. I thought for a minute before nodding that I did. He nodded himself and looked away into space for a moment before starting again.

"I need ya ta come with me and Race. Ya know, ta tell 'em ya story bout getting attacked and threatened." There it was. The catch he was trying to lead up to. I groaned at the situation. I really don't want to tell a bunch of other newsies what happened. I just got over it myself. Now Jack's asking me to re-live it when I tell a bunch of boys I've never met before about one of my most vulnerable moments. This is crazy. But seeing Jack's pleading look he was giving, I rolled my eyes and glared at him. "Fine." I said crossing my arms annoyed. He smiled broadly and leaned forward to peck my forehead in a brotherly way. He gave his thanks and walked away. But he turned around as if he remembered something.

"Oh an by da way da meetin's ta-night!" He started to run away as I bolted straight up from where I was casually sitting on the ground. "Ya tricked me Kelly! Ya bettah run away I'm gonna soak ya good!" I waved my fist in the air at him threateningly. He laughed as he ran out of my sight. I stopped running after him and angrily crossed my arms and let out an exasperated "UGH!" This was going to be a long and interesting night.

* * *

Later that night, I met at the bottom of the stairs with Jack and Racetrack. Both boys had a seriousness about them that bothered me. Especially Racetrack. I'd never seen him be serious like this before as long as I have known him. He's always cracking some joke or sarcastic comment about something. That's another thing I've missed this month and a half since the two of us have been fighting.

Jack nodded at me in acknowledgment and started to walk towards the door. Racetrack let me step off the stairs in front of him before following me out the door. My mind started wandering immediately. This was never good. I started picturing the different leaders and their seconds. The things my mind came up with truly scared me. An uneasy feeling slowly began to envelope me.

Racetrack noticed my nervousness and sped up his walking to become in check with me. I regarded him out of politeness but went back to my thoughts. He was quiet for a few minutes but broke the silence eventually.

"It ain't dat bad I promise ya. All ya gotta do is tell da udder guys what happened an den ya can leave da room if ya want." He was trying to make me feel better. That's strangely kind of him. I looked him in the yes and saw the sincerity there. He wasn't making fun or jabbing at me; he was honestly trying to help get rid of my nerves. I gave a half smile before turning my gaze back in front of me. Jack was about 3 feet in front of us walking with long strides. He looked as if he was on a mission.

It was about 10 more minutes before we reached our destination. It was on old, abandoned, rickety building that was at one point some kind of store. It looked like it had been long since abandoned. The glass windows were clouded with a thick layer of dust and had a few breaks here and there. The wood on the building was rotten and didn't give off a safe environment. I felt as though the roof would cave in any minute. But, seeing Jack and Racetrack advance towards the door, I reluctantly followed close on their heels.

We were the last to show up for the meeting. I looked around the room and saw that every eye was on me, intently inspecting me. To say the least, I felt uncomfortable. I stayed on Jack and Racetrack's heels closely so not to get caught behind. I didn't want any extra attention drawn to me.

The three of us found our seats at a table with the leader od Brooklyn. Spot Conlon. At least I knew his name. I heard Jack and some of the other newsies talk about him and describe him. This guy certainly fit their description. He had icy-blue eyes that could bare down your soul. He had blonde hair that tucked under his dark gray cabbie hat. He wore a light checkered button up that bared his open chest. He had dark brown slacks that were held up by bright red suspenders. His gold-tipped black cane swung loosely at his side along with his wooden sling shot tucked in between his pants and side.

Our eyes met for a moment and I felt myself cave under his fierce gaze. He smirked to himself before turning his attention to the meeting. Jack got up to stand where he was at the table and began to speak loudly for all the boys to hear. "Hey fellas, so I called dis meetin cus it has come to me knowledge dat Shadow is back an he's askin fer trouble." I inwardly cringed at the mention of Shadow. I was still getting over my attack. "Dis time, he attacked one a me goils at da lodge house. She's new so she don't even know who Shadow was befoah he attacked her. He soaked her and had her bring me a message dat he was back an he was aftah me territory and leadah position." He paused as he looked around the room to make sure everyone was following what he was saying. "I brought me goil with me tanight so she could tell youse fellas bout it herself." With that, Jack held out his hand for me to stand up.

I complied and stood up and peered around the silent room. All eyes were on me. This time for an all new reason than before. These boys were curious as to what happened and they wanted to know why they should be concerned. I took a deep breathe before beginning my story. "Da whole thing happened bout a month an a half ago. I was walkin ta Tibby's by meself aftah sellin with Racetrack heah an didn't notice some guys in an alley. Dey pulled me in an started pummelin me good. Aftah da beatin, da leadah said his name was Shadow an he wanted Jack ta step down an hand him his territory or else he was gonna make real trouble fer us." I took a moment to look around. Some boys were shaking their heads in disgust at someone who would beat up a girl. Some, like Spot Conlon, remained icy-glared and had no emotion whatsoever on their face.

I looked at Jack for help. "Tell 'em who else ya saw Rose." He egged me on. I took another deep breath before summoning all of my courage. This could very well mean the end of my newsie career. These boys may decide to kick me out just because I have family running with Shadow's gang. However, its a chance I'll have to take if it means keeping my friends safe. "Me older bruddah was one a da guys dat beat me." This granted me a chorus of gasps and whispers around the room. However, I continued. "I haven't seen him fer ovah 2 yeahs an he didn't even recognize me da foist time. Da next time, I was walkin with Racetrack back to Tibby's an both a us got attacked by Shadow again an me bruddah. Racetrack hit Shadow square in da jaw and was shoved against da wall by me bruddah. I stepped in front a da two befoah anything happened an me own bruddah slapped me. Had me a bruise fer 2 weeks aftah. I did it cus I wanted dem ta stop fightin. I noticed Shadow starting to advance on Race an just wanted us ta get outta dere." I stopped at this and quickly, without looking around the room, sat down and stared at my feet.

I felt a gentle yet reassuring squeeze on my shoulder and saw Racetrack looking sad. I hadn't told him about my brother being with Shadow and I guess now he knows why I stopped him from soaking Shadow and my brother. He clearly looked awful and I knew he felt bad. I had another feeling that we were going to have a long conversation later about this. Besides Racetrack, I also noticed Spot Conlon looking at me. However, it wasn't with that icy-glare of his. It was more of a determined, 'I'm gonna kill an S.O.B' look. I knew he was protective of Brooklyn but here he was looking at me like I was one of his own newsies. I felt it strange but was glad at least he didn't want to kick me out of the newsies.

Jack continued talking to the other leaders about plans and who he could count on if things with Shadow escalated into a full out war. Brooklyn, Midtown, and the Bronx all agreed to help out if necessary. Queens told Jack they didn't want to wrap themselves into any trouble. Something about just getting things in Queens back to normal after their own problem. No one could blame them much.

* * *

The meeting finally ended and the three of us waited for the rest of the boroughs to clear out. We were the ones who called the meeting therefore had to make sure everyone left before we could. All of the leaders had gone except Conlon. He even sent his second on ahead of him back to Brooklyn. He apparently wanted to discuss some things.

"Hey Jacky Boy. Sorry bout yer snake problem." He said spitting into his hand and holding it out for Jack to take. Jack mimicked Conlon's spitting and took hold of his hand shaking it. "Ya, as long as we can count on Brooklyn ta be dere fer us I think did whole thing will blow ovah soon enough." Spot nodded understandingly. He turned his gaze to me. My eyes got wide as I realized he was staring at me again an I felt the comfortableness return. Spot smirked to himself before speaking.

"So what's yer name doll face?" I ignored his pet name for the time being and decided to play it sweet. If I had looked to my right, I would have seen Racetrack glare at Conlon with annoyance at his name for me. "Me names Rose." I replied slightly quiet. He tipped his hat and bowed slightly before saying, "Well, nice ta meet ya Rose. Sorry bout yer run in with da bummah Shadow. I promise ya dat if I see him I'll poisonally take care of him." I nodded my thanks. Racetrack continued giving Spot his worst of glares, clearly bothered that another boy was being flirty with me. However, I immediately thought of something. "Just make shoah ya don't hoyt me bruddah. I know he's with Shadow, but I don't think he's dere fer himself. It just don't make sense ta me why he'd be doin this." Spot's face grew serious as he pondered what I had said. "Alright doll face, but if he tries ta hoyt or moydah any a me newsies I can't promise ya nuthin." I nodded my head solemnly.

With that Spot Conlon left us. Now that all of the newsies had gone, the three of us could now journey back home. It was quiet most of the walk. None of us were really in the mood to talk. We were either too tired or in my case didn't want to hear either of them kick me out of the newsies. I should have known better than to think I'd be kicked out. The Manhattan newsboys have become like brothers to me. Of course Gabe will always come first, these boys have proven themselves to me time and time again that they care about me and Gabe.

We finally reached the lodge house and I was following Jack into the house but stopped when I felt a hand grab mine. I turned around to look at Racetrack standing outside of the door giving me that sad face from earlier. I shot him a questioning look before he gently pulled me outside once again. "Can I tawk to ya Rose?" He asked me. I nodded my head, ready for whatever he had in store.

"Why didn't ya tell me it was yer bruddah?" I looked deep into his chocolate brown eyes and tried my best to come up with an answer. "Because I didn't want either of ya to hoyt each other. I wouldn't know who to go aftah." That was the best I could come up with. It was the truth but I didn't know how to say it. After a while of silence Racetrack finally looked me in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry Rose. Fer everything. I shouldn't have said what I did in Tibby's an in front of all da fellas. I'm sorry I hoyt ya feelins so bad. An I'm sorry yer bruddah is caught up with Shadow. I know it must be hard on ya. But, I promise dat from now on I'll help ya. No moah silent treatment or ignorin each udder. I wanna go back ta how we was befoah dat day we was attacked. I wanna help ya an I hate seein ya mad an upset all da time. I know its all me fault fer getting mad at ya dat day an I know it's askin a lot from ya but I hope ya can foah-give me." He looked at me dead serious and concerned. I could tell he meant every word he spoke.

I felt tears begin to streak down my cheeks as I finally felt a month and a half's worth of sadness and emotion spill out of me. All I could do was shake my head yes. He looked confused at first and I noticed. I laughed a little between my tears thinking of what I must look like. "Yes-I foah-give ya Race. Dat's all I evah wanted ya ta say." With that I saw his face turn into a broad smile. He opened his arms to me and I gladly walked into his arms. I cried for a few moments before I stopped. I sniffled as I pulled away from his chest.

Smiling to himself, he whispered just loud enough for me to hear him say, "I'se missed ya Rose." I smiled to myself seeing him smiling again. And he was smiling at _me. _I felt as though a lot of weight had been lifted up off of my shoulders. I could finally breath in the night air without worrying about not having my best friend around anymore. "I missed ya too Race, moah den youse know."

He put his arm around my shoulder as we started to walk into the door of the lodge house. Our faces were lit up with our newly found friendship back in order. We looked up as we closed the door behind us to see a Jack Kelly standing on the bottom step of the stairs, smirking down at us. Racetrack and I look at each other before returning back to Jack and giving our best fake smiles. Jack chuckled aloud and said, "It's bout time youse two made up." With that he twirled around and ran up the stairs. Racetrack and I laughed at him and started up the stairs after him. Things were finally starting to look up for me.

At least for now.


	11. Chapter 11: Bad News

Seize the Day

_By BekahNicole_

_Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything associated with the Newsies franchise and/or Broadway. Disney owns that, and I in no way shape or form am trying to infringe on that. This is merely for fun. Of course, I do own some OC's in this which if you know the franchise, can quickly pick them out. I do appreciate feedback but not hateful criticism. With that being said, I encourage that you review my work with positive and helpful suggestions. Thank you, enjoy._

_(A/N: Tell me what ya'll think about Jules…I'm not sure how I want her character to impact the story yet. Also I'm very sorry this took so long to be posted. I had midterms to worry about.)_

_P.S this is more of a filler chapter...not much action. Just wait till the next one though ;)_

Chapter 11: Bad News

It's been about a month since Racetrack and I made up. Our dysfunctional relationship was back in full swing. The cool autumn air was now being replaced by the sharp bitterness of winter. The newsies all started wearing their warmer coats to shield from the cold. Even the river that used to flow underneath the Brooklyn Bridge was starting to ice over. The two of us acted as though nothing happened to make either of us angry at each other. Which I was glad for; I didn't want it to be weird trying to be friends again.

Nowadays, I pretty much split my time between Racetrack and Jules. I don't know why the three of us didn't just hang out together. It would have made more sense. But hey, who has any sense anymore? In between the two siblings I make sure my own sibling is okay. Gabe has really taken a liking to Jules though. So if I'm not with Jules, Gabe is. Though the two of them have recently started selling with David's little brother Les. They have come to be known as the "Terrible Three" around the lodging house. There's no splitting them up and the three of them manage to cause more trouble than the rest of us can keep up with.

Anyways, Racetrack and I were back to being selling partners. We were up to our old scams and nothing could ruin the way things were going. At least that's what I thought before we received a visitor. One neither of us was too thrilled to have.

My brother.

Nick approached us one day while we were in front of Central Park hawking away. It took me a moment before my mind could register that he was really there in front of me. Once I got my bearings, I gave him one of my popular glares.

"What are ya doin heah Nick." It was more of a snarl than a question. However, his faced remained stoic as he replied. "Came ta tawk ta ya…bout somethin important." He said the last part glancing over at Racetrack who had just now noticed who was talking to me. He began to stalk towards us with a menacing glare and a protective air about him. '_Good ole Race' _I thought smiling.

"Hey can I uh help youse with somethin pal?" Asked Racetrack none too kindly. He stood next to me crossing his arms with his papers stuffed under his right arm. Nick just blankly looked at the protective newsie seemingly unfazed.

"Not this time I'm afraid. My business is with me sistah heah…alone." He said still keeping his blank stare at Racetrack. Even though his face gave nothing away, I could see that in his eyes, Nick was glaring at the newsie with a fierceness I'd never seen him with before. That struck a red flag in my mind. What was so important that Nick was willing to fight in order to get me to listen? I know Racetrack is going to be really angry after this but I feel like I should at least hear what Nick has to say.

"Awright, fine. Racetrack could ya jus go back ovah ta wheah ya was sellin a second ago?" I asked with my best puppy-face eyes. Racetrack I could tell was torn. On one hand, he knew Nick was trouble and didn't want anything to happen to me. Which was sweet I guess. But on the other hand, I've never known him to be able to resist my puppy eyes. He was a sucker when it came to that. Finally, landing his gaze upon my face, Racetrack gave a drawn out sigh before dropping his shoulders.

"Fine, but if I see ya tryin any funny business I'm gonna soak ya. Got it _pal_?" Racetrack sneered at Nick putting extra emphasis on the last word. Inwardly I chuckled as I saw my brother's eyes relax. He gave a curt nod and watched Racetrack march back to where he was standing to continue hawking his fake headlines.

Nick returned his gaze to me and I saw his entire body feature relax. "Rose I've been meanin ta tawk ta ya...fer a while now." I stood there, arms crossed and a serious look on my face. I nodded thoughtfully, "Ya? Well heah I am…what ya gotta say ta me Nick?" He looked around one final time before deciding it was okay to spill what was on his mind.

"I found out some…uh…news regarding Shadow and his next move. It ain't good news either Rose." He said, taking hold of my shoulders to steady myself. I gave him a confused look before he continued. "He's plannin on makin his move the end a next week. He's gatherin a bunch of his guys and some turncoat newsies an they are gonna attack Kelly's boys next week!" He said in a hurried yet hushed tone. I felt my eyes grow wide as I registered what he was saying.

"Do ya know what exactly they want ta accomplish by doin this?" I feared I already knew the answer to my own question. Nick nodded fervently in reply. I didn't need to press him for it though. "He wants to get rid of Kelly…fer good. An I mean knock him off…as in cchkk." He said the last noise as he motioned his hand across his neck. My heart dropped at this. Shadow intends to kill Jack.

I won't allow it. I have to warn Jack and the rest of the Manhattan boys too. They need to know what's going to happen next week so that we can all be prepared for the attack. But then, a thought struck me.

"Why are ya tellin me this Nick? This ain't some kind a trick Shadow sent ya ta play is it?" I stared at him hard to call him on his bluff. Nick's mouth dropped open as I mentioned my doubts.

"Rose…Gabe an you are still me family. Me _only _family. I don't want nuthin ta happen ta ya guys! I'm tryin ta warn ya two so ya can get away! Believe me when I say Shadow ain't gonna go easy on ya just cus yer a goil an Gabe's 9! He's a cold-blooded moyderer and he won't stop at nuthin till he gets what he wants!" I pondered his excuse for a moment before agreeing what he said made sense. I guess I'll give him the benefit of the doubt. Besides, this is too big of news to let it go in one ear and out the other. I mean if Nick is telling the truth, this could save Jack and most of the Manhattan newsies. And if he's lying and Shadow is just playing a trick, then there's no harm in being prepared for no reason.

"Awright, I believe ya Nick…I dunno why but I do. Say, why'd ya gotta tell me in secret an not with Racetrack or somethin?" I asked only to appease my curiosity. He shrugged as if it were no big deal. "Cus I didn't think anyone else would a listened ta what I had ta say." He had a point. I did tell every newsie how Nick was running with Shadow. I nodded as I accepted this excuse.

Just then, we heard Racetrack yell over at us. "Hey, get yer hands off a her ya bummahs!" He started stalking over to us. Neither of us had even noticed that Nick still had his hands on my shoulders holding me in place. He slowly removed his hands and nodded at me his goodbye. Just as Racetrack got to us he spoke to him, "Take care a her…she's important."

"Dat's what I'se been doin…now scram." Racetrack sneered. Nick gave me one final look and even a half-smile before he ran off back from where he had come from. "Hmph…good riddance." Mumbled Racetrack as he crossed his arms over his chest before looking at me. "So what'd he gotta say dat was so important huh?" I chuckled at his pure annoyance to the whole situation.

"Well, it is rather important Race. We need ta find Jack now. Urgent news." Racetrack nodded his understanding. However, he argued that we sell our papers before we search out our leader. I begrudgingly agreed and we sold our papers as fast as we possibly could.

* * *

Racetrack and I made it to Tibby's in record time. Jack and a few of the older boys like Blink, Mush, and Skittery were already at a table eating when we got there. Perfect, now we don't have to tell our tale in front of the entirety of Manhattan's Newsies. We went straight to their table not skipping a beat. Jack noticed what state we were in, both of us had flushed cheeks and breathing heavily, and rolled his eyes towards us.

"What you two fightin ovah now?" He asked seeming annoyed. Both Racetrack and I looked at each other confused before looking back at Jack. "Nuthin, but Rose heah has got some serious news fer ya." Said Racetrack not wasting any time getting to the point. Jack nodded at me to continue.

I drew in a deep breathe before I spilled everything about my brother, what he told me, when it was to happen, even how Shadow planned to kill Jack. Jack's face turned grave at the news and looked at the table in front of him as he thought over something in his head. The other boys at the table all started whispering to each other and had worried looks on their faces. I don't blame them. Knowing some psychotic boy was out to kill their beloved leader was scary.

About a minute passed before Jack finally spoke. "Awright, den we are at war with Shadow an his gang. I want all da newsies notified at once. Racetrack, Rose, you two are gonna accompany me ta Brooklyn an fill Spot in on da whole situation...tanight." His tone was low and commanding and none of us wanted to argue with him. Racetrack and I nodded our consent and turned to leave the restraunt to share the bad news with the rest of the newsies.

* * *

That night, the three of us ventured into Brooklyn. The walk was quiet, neither Racetrack or I wanted to break that silence because of the mood Jack was in. We'd never seen him act this way before. Even Racetrack said he was being strange. But I guess I can't blame him. I mean if some deranged kid threatened to kill me, I'd be acting uncharacteristic of my normal self as well. As soon as all the Manhattan newsies found out about the upcoming war, they were all prepared to fight for Jack without giving it a second thought. It still amazes me at how much these newsies respect and value their leader. That just goes to show you how great of a leader Jack is.

We reached the meeting place. It was the same old rickety building that held the borough leaders meeting a while back. It hadn't changed its old, decrepit appearance which continued to worry me. I have this strange thing where I don't particularly like to venture into falling apart buildings that could collapse on me. But again, that's just me. I continued on Jack's heels followed by Racetrack close behind. We entered the room and were met with the icy glare of Spot Conlon.

"Well if it ain't Jacky Boy an his crew" said Spot offering Jack a spit shake. Jack obliged him only out of common courtesy. I figured that out my first week as a newsie. When offered a spit shake, you take it readily unless you're looking to start a fight. Spot directed one of his famous smirks towards me and politely bowed and took his hat off. "Hey dere doll, didn't know you was gonna be gracin us with yer presence." I blushed at his gesture and allowed him to take my hand as he gave it a small peck.

Racetrack, I mused, was standing there watching the exchange with hateful eyes. He glared at Spot as he stood up from his bow. He quickly offered a spit shake before Spot could do anything else to impress me. Spot grinned as he noticed Racetrack's hastiness. He gave a quick wink towards me before he turned around and led us to a table. I placed myself between Jack and Racetrack so I didn't have to worry about Spot getting any funny ideas. Sure, he was charming in a way, but he was definitely not my type of guy. Though Racetrack seemed more relaxed at where I chose sit.

Jack didn't waste anytime and right away dove into the problem. Spot's whole demeanor changed as he intently listened to everything Jack had to say. Once Jack had finished telling Sot what happened that day, the two of them went straight into planning. Honestly I don't know why Racetrack and I came because not once in the entire meeting did the two leaders bring either of us into the conversation.

Time went by slowly and I found myself slowly drifting off to sleep. I hadn't noticed, but I started leaning heavily on Racetrack's shoulder. He didn't seem to mind though and let me drift to a light sleep. He remained awake being Jack's second in command, and curious as to what the plan was to be.

It only felt like 5 minutes to me before I was gently awakened by Racetrack. "Rose, let's go back ta da lodge house." He whispered softly in my ear. I sleepily nodded as he helped me stand up from the chair and led me out the door. I have no recollection of our walk home. I was so drunk on sleep that I'm surprised I made it to the lodge.

I was barely aware of Racetrack eventually carrying me bridal-style up the stairs of the lodge and gently placing me in my bed. However, from the day's hectic news and late-night meeting, I was beat. I wasted no time in falling fast asleep. Though that night I was plagued with nightmares of what could very well happen in the near future. This pending war against Shadow and his gang scared me. What made matters worse was that I feared for Nick. Even though he was on the wrong side of this war, he was still my brother and I don't think I can stand another death in my family. I haven't even told Gabe that our older brother was who we will be fighting against. Part of me doesn't want to tell him. I'm afraid that will crush him. But, because Nick is his brother too, he deserves to know. The only thing that's clear to me is that these next few days leading up to the war are going to take a toll on me. And for that matter, the rest of the Manhattan Newsies.


	12. Chapter 12 Turn of Events

Seize the Day

_By BekahNicole_

_Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything associated with the Newsies franchise and/or Broadway. Disney owns that, and I in no way shape or form am trying to infringe on that. This is merely for fun. Of course, I do own some OC's in this which if you know the franchise, can quickly pick them out. I do appreciate feedback but not hateful criticism. With that being said, I encourage that you review my work with positive and helpful suggestions. Thank you, enjoy._

Chapter 12: Turn of Events

The middle of the week the war was supposedly going to happen came all too quickly. Every newsie in Manhattan and Brooklyn were on edge and getting antsy with anticipation. Brooklyn especially seemed to be getting riled up. Figures they would be excited about fighting and beating the snot out of other boys. I mean I is Brooklyn…led by _the _Spot Conlon. And the weather didn't help much either. The cold breezes turned into ice and started to freeze the outdoors. Rivers were starting to develop ice patches on the backs and every person outside had full winter apparel on.

However, to me I was dreading the whole conflict. I, by nature, like to avoid conflict as much as possible. That being said…I'm a girl. One of _two _girls. And the other girl is too young to fight. Though, every single older newsboy has told me a million times over, "Ya ain't fightin. Ya gonna watch da youngah kids in da lodge house." I have absolutely NO objections to that. I'm not scared, I just learned that I'm a horrible fighter. Jack and Racetrack's lessons have done little to no good for me. And all of us have accepted that fact and have given up the thought as a lost cause.

However, I'm still on edge just like every other newsie. I fear for them. Every newsie has become like a brother to me. I have grown to care for each and every one of them. The idea of them going out to pummel other boys worries me. I don't wish for any of them to get hurt. But I know it's not really my place to tell them what they can and can't do, I am relatively new to the newsie's world and politics.

Needless to say, not only Gabe noticed my odd behavior these past few days leading up to the ensuing war. Racetrack and Jack both saw how I was growing more and more nervous as the week progressed. That day, however, about halfway through our selling, Racetrack came up to me with a cheeky grin on his face. "So Rose, I was thinkin…how bout you an me head ovah ta Sheepshead Bay to watch the last race of da season? Ya know…ta get our minds offa da fight an all…" I finished selling a paper to an older woman before turning my attention to the shuffling boy in front of me. I chuckled to myself. Why was he so nervous asking me to hang out somewhere? It's not like we don't hang out already…and we practically spend our entire days together selling.

I gave him my best smile before replying sweetly, "Shoah Race. I'd love ta go with ya. I'se nevah has been ta da races bafoah." My answer lit up his face. I mean he was practically beaming. His reaction was almost as funny as the way he asked me. When I thought about it, the first word that came to my mind was 'cute'. That's strange…I've never really thought of Racetrack as "cute". I pushed the thought away when he started talking. "Great, we can go as soon as we are done sellin our papes. We can get somethin ta eat at da tracks." I nodded my agreement and he beamed at me before walking back to his spot a few feet away from me.

I went about my usual pace selling my papers, not seeing the use in rushing. I mean the tracks aren't gonna move anywhere. However, Racetrack approached me abnormally earlier than usual, finished with selling all of his papers. I gawked at him with surprise and pouted at how he strutted over to me.

"Rose, ya goin a lil' slow taday huh? Need some help dere?" He gloated giving me his infamous Racetrack smirk I've become all too accustomed to. I teasingly glared at him and huffed as I turned my back to him continuing to sell my papers. I only had about 15 left. I could easily sell those myself without taking too long. Turning my back to him was a bad idea though. He smoothly reached under my arm where I had stuffed my papers and pulled half of them from me. I whirled around and started to refuse but he was already gone back to his spot. "UGH!" I made sure he knew my aggravation.

This newsie ceases to amaze me. One moment he's sweet and asking me to go to his favorite hangout, even going as far as being "cute". Then the next he's back to getting on my final nerve! I shook my head as I continued to sell my 7 remaining papers annoyed. 10 minutes, I was out of papers to sell and turned to where Racetrack was leaning against the park's gate slouched slightly forward and his cap pulled over his eyes. The bum, sleeping as if I take forever. I decided to make the most of this opportunity. I quietly walked up to him and swiftly pulled the cigar that was hanging out of the side of his mouth lazily taking off as fast as I could towards Tibby's.

That did the trick. Before long I heard him yelling at me closing in on me. "Rose ya bettah give me cigah back!" I couldn't help but laugh as I ran. I made it to the diner and burst through the doors to find Jack, David, and Blink sitting at their usual table. I bolted over to them using them as human shields. Racetrack bolted through the door just as I got to the table. He glared daggers at me as I couldn't stop laughing at how much taking his cigar bothered him.

My human shields were laughing along with me which only made Racetrack all the more annoyed. "Rose is ya know what's good fer ya! Gimme back me cigah!" He tried to reach across the table but missed me as I leaned back to escape his attempt. Racetrack stared at something behind me but I was too late to notice what he was staring at before I felt strong arms wrap around mine and locking me in place.

I struggled to get free as Racetrack hurriedly made his way around the table. He stood in front of me arms crossed and an amused smirk across his face. "I'll take dat!" he said as he yanked the cigar out of my mouth and placed it back into his. With my arms still locked by whoever was holding me, Racetrack looked around for something. I looked at him quizzically trying to figure out what he wanted.

I watched with wide eyes as he found what he wanted. He turned to Blink's plate of food and scraped some of the mayonnaise off the side of his finished plate. He turned back to face me with a mischievous grin across his face. "Don't ya dare Racetrack Higgins!" I tried but was met with him wiping the mayo across the side of my cheek. I gaped at him with angry eyes. Whoever was holding me let go immediately. I smacked Racetracks hat down over his eyes and grabbed a napkin on the table to wipe the condiment off my face.

I turned around to face the strong arms who held me belonged to Mush. "Ya gonna pay fer yer betrayal Mush jus ya wait." I pouted. He merely shrugged his shoulders and walked to an open seat and sat down tauntingly smiling at me. Racetrack looked pleased with himself as he smirked across from me. Jack spoke up, "So, what prompted dis?" He grinned at the both of us.

"She stole me cigah…had ta teach her a lesson." I rolled my eyes before thinking of a sarcastic comeback. "An what lesson would dat be? Steal yer cigah, get a face a mayo? Ya I'll nevah do dat evah again…ya taught me good Race." Race stuck his tongue out at my smartness. Jack and the rest of the boys at the table just chuckled at our antics.

"So Jack, me an Rose are goin ta da races ta catch da last one bafoah dey close till next year." Racetrack said, now seemingly forgetting the previous events. Jack thought for a moment before answering. "Awright, but you two bettah be careful. I know it's in Brooklyn but Shadow's gang can be anywheah. Watch ya backs." Racetrack and I nodded our consent. I waved at the boys before following Racetrack out the door.

* * *

The walk to the tracks was fast with little talking along the way. I could tell Racetrack was excited. The poor guy hadn't been to his favorite place since I was attacked by Shadow and his gang. I think he was afraid to, even when we were fighting. I was glad thought hat he was getting to go now, and with me.

We walked up to the tracks. There was a huge crowd already around the track and everyone of them were shouting and yelling for their horse to win. Racetrack's whole demeanor seemed to light up as we entered and saw the race going on. He held my hand as he led me into a crowd that was now going in through the entrance. We snuck past the "security" and made our way to find a place to watch. He was still holding my hand as we got comfortable. I'm not gonna lie I was excited. I'd never been here before and the whole idea of a horse race was new to me.

I blushed as I realized Racetrack hadn't let go of my hand. I think he realized it too and abruptly let it go. For some reason I felt a little upset at this. Again...why? I glanced at Racetrack and couldn't help but smile. He seemed so happy as he started yelling for a horse. His hands were waving above him as he was engulfed in the crowd of noise. The huge grin upon his face was enough to make me happy I came with him. I doubt he would've come if I had said no.

He leaned over to me and tried to yell so I could hear, "Wanna go make a bet?" I looked at him appalled that he thought I knew anything about betting. But seeing his excitement, I relented and allowed him to guide me to a line of people. We waited in line and he showed me the list of horse names and some of their stats. I seriously had no clue what any of it meant so I referred to the "eanie meanie" method. It ended up being some horse named "Chief Royale". I also took into account that I thought he had an appealing name.

With our bet made Racetrack escorted me back to where we were at earlier to watch the race. The horses lined up and before I knew it they were off. At first our horse was in the second position. He held it for the first half of the race then slowly began to fade into the back. Even though our horse was loosing steam both of us still cheered our hearts out till the end of the race. Our horse managed to get 5th place.

Racetrack smirked as the race finished and the crowds started to go home. "Well, now I know I'se gotta teach ya how ta choose a horse. Dat was horrible!" He teased as he pushed me slightly. I gave him a playful glare as he led me out of the racetrack grounds. I won't lie. That was some of the most fun I'd had in a long time. And it was even better since I got to spend it with my best friend.

It was getting dark out now and the sun was almost gone as we walked back to the lodge. Racetrack was talking a mile a minute. I let him have his fun since it was his most favorite thing. I smiled to myself at how he really seemed to enjoy his life. Even though he was considered a street rat, poor, and orphaned he still found reasons to enjoy himself. I really admired that about him. My smile faded as I decided to ask him something risky.

"Hey Race...how'd ya become a newsie? What prompted ya to join the Manhattan boys?" His features immediately stiffened at my question. He looked ahead of us thoughtfully, probably trying to figure out if he wanted to trust me with this information. Just when I thought he wasn't going to tell me anything, he began talking.

"Me faddah died in at his work in da factory when I was really small. Me muddah wasn't da same aftah. She got sick when I was 7 and she Nevah got bettah. We didn't have da money ta get a doctah so she died shortly aftah. Dats when I met Jack. He had already been a newsie fer a while and saw me one day on da streets. He asked me ta be a newsie with him and evah since dats what I'se done. Dats why me an Jacky Boy is so close. An probably why I'm his second, he trusts me with his life and I trust him da same."

I listened intently as he told me his back story. It struck me that I'm not the only one with a hard childhood. Heck, most of the other newsies probably have had it worse than Racetrack or me. I inched closer to Racetrack while we continued to walk back home. We were coming up on the Brooklyn Bridge that would take us into Manhattan.

Racetrack turned to me and asked, "What about you? If ya don't mind me askin dat is." I looked at him stunned for a second before staring ahead just as he did. Before I could think about what I was doing I was talking. "Me faddah left me muddah, Gabe, Nick, an I near 3 years ago. Right aftah dat me bruddah Nick left us. Me faddah had an excuse and said he was goin out west to look fer a bettah job. We nevah hoyd of him since. Nick just left us without a goodbye. It hoyt me da most cus him and I was da closest. Me muddah caught somethin too. She said it was called pneumonia. She died right befoah we ran inta you." I said, feeling the sting of the words as tears threatened to fall.

Racetrack put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. I glanced at him through cloudy eyes and gave a half smile. We finally reached the bridge and started our trek across. We walked along the bridge, casually making our way back to the lodging house. We were making small talk, trying to act like we hadn't just spilled our life stories to each other. It was somewhat awkward nonetheless.

"So, ya okay?" asked Racetrack looking at me with unsure eyes. I glanced back at him thinking about my answer before I said, "Ya, actually I feel relieved ta finally tell someone. But I'se glad it was you who I told." The seemed to lighten the mood between us. I looked to my feet and started to think to myself. I've grown so close to Racetrack. It's almost crazy to think we hated each others guts when we first met. Nobody, besides Gabe, knows how I think, act, and feel. He literally knows everything about me now. This was relieving to me.

I enjoyed the sound of the night and being with him. The quietness was pleasant other than the audible sound of Racetrack going on about something or other. Man that boy has a mouth. What gets me is I think he knows it too. I pulled my coat tighter around my small body as I felt a small chill. Racetrack noticed and gave me a small hug. He was so warm. I welcomed the extra warmth gladly.

Strangely, I felt something soft and cold hit my cheek. I look up into the sky and see small white flakes falling from the black night sky. My face changed into a broad smile once I realized what it was. Snow. I giggled a little and turned my gaze to my best friend. He was smiling back at me. We chuckled together and shared this moment as the winter's first snow began to fall.

However, I heard a noise behind us. I turned around, not taking the care to be discreet about it to see who or what was behind us. I stopped dead in my tracks. My face and body were frozen in fear. Racetrack, noticing my sudden strange behavior, turned around to see what had turned my mood. He looked coldly at the 3 boys following us, with evil smirks on their faces. Without taking his eyes off of the boys, he asked, "Dose da guys who hoyt ya a while back?"

I nodded recognizing two of them. He put a gentle hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze. This removed me from my trance and I realized what was going on. They're mad because Racetrack had punched Shadow, his threat replaying in my mind. They're out for Racetrack. Said newsie now started to walk with purpose towards the boys standing there. I reached out for his hand, "No! Don't do it Race! They'se want a fight. Yer jus given them what dey want! Dey'll hoyt ya!"

I tried to talk some sense into his enraged mind. He turned around and looked me straight in the eyes, "Listen Rose, go an get da boys. I don't want ya's anywheah neah heah. Got it? Now go, an hurry doll." With that he turned back around and started back towards the boys standing at the base of the bridge, ready for a fight. At first I started to do what Racetrack had told me, but after a few weary steps, my gut was telling me to stay. I just knew something bad was gonna happen.

Next thing I know, all four boys are fighting. Racetrack held his own at first. He got a right hook in on the first guy and sent him backwards. He blocked a few strikes from another guy before kicking him in the stomach. But the third guy managed to punch Racetrack square in the face. He stumbled back a little, but before he regained his feet, the other two guys were on him. It was bad.

The fight had moved on from the original place and they were now working their way off of the bridge. Eventually the boys made their way to the docks that were just underneath the bridge. I saw it before it even happened. One of the guys had Racetrack back the arms as the other two were having their way punching and slugging away at his smaller frame. The guy holding Racetrack let him go and let him stumble forward. He stood there wobbly on his feet before one of the other two guys full out kicked Racetrack in the stomach sending over the side of the dock into the icy cold waters.

The boys obviously didn't intend to knock him over the side of the dock and quickly fled the scene. They started to run for it, knowing it was nearly impossible to fish him out because of the hard current the river had. And with the added freezing temperatures, the chances of Racetrack surviving were slim. They didn't want a murder on their hands.

Finally my senses returned to me and I let out a blood curdling scream as I ran down to the backs of the river trying to follow Racetrack as best I could. I watched him as he bobbed up and down in the frigid waters, being carried by the current. I knew it was difficult for him to stay above the water, the current was what was pulling him under. I desperately searched for someone or something that could help.

Tears were welling in my eyes as I realized there was nothing I could do. "RACETRACK!" I tried to see if he could find me and possibly try to swim towards me. He heard me, but in vain tried to make his way to me. I almost started to accept his fate but then I heard a splash in front of me. Still running to stay with the Racetrack, I looked into the water and saw I figure swimming towards the drowning newsie who was now nowhere to be seen. My heart dropped as I realized he was no longer coming up for air. The figure dove into the water where Racetrack had once been. It felt like eternity waiting for them to reemerge.

I searched for any sign of them in the water. Suddenly, I heard a gasp of air a little farther down the river a few feet. It was the figure and he had Racetrack firmly in his grip above the water. He was making his way towards another set of docks only a few feet away from them. I let out a huge breathe, not realizing I was holding it. However, they weren't out of danger yet. It only took the figure another 2 minutes to get to the docks and hoist the unconscious Racetrack onto the wood. I ran as fast as I could to them to help. The figure, who was a boy much bigger than Racetrack, immediately checked to see if Racetrack was still breathing.

My heart again dropped into my stomach when I saw the boy quickly start pounding my best friend's chest. Every now and then the boy would blow air into his mouth. It felt like hours before the unconscious boy harshly spluttered up murky river water and took a deep breath of air. Even though he was alive, he had turned a deathly shade of blue and was shivering uncontrollably. Now I looked at the boy who rescued Racetrack in the eyes and gasped when I looked into familiar hazel eyes. It was Nick...my brother.

He was shivering as well but no where near as bad as Racetrack. He picked the sickly newsie up and hoisted him over his shoulder with ease. Out of breathe he hurriedly blurted, "Run ahead...of us...and get your... boys...QUICKLY!" I nodded fervently and ran as fast as my legs could carry me to the lodging house. From where we started I was a good 2o minutes away from the house. Nonetheless I never once stopped or slowed down, running on pure adrenaline. I was too hyped up on the adrenaline to even worry about myself.

I burst through the doors to the lodge and got numerous startled looks of a room full of newsies. "Rose? What's a mattah? Where's Race?" asked Blink seeing the state I was in. Through tired gasps I managed to get out, "Help...Race...fell...river...saved...need help...HURRY!" At that, about five newsies ran with me in the direction I had left the two soaked boys. I managed to tell them it was the Brooklyn Bridge and 3 of the boys ran ahead. I was told by Jack to head back to the lodge and take care of myself. At first I argued, but feeling the adrenaline leaving my body, I complied. The remaining two boys escorted me back to the lodge.

Boots and Specs walked me into the bunkroom and got me some water. They guided me downstairs to wait with the rest of the newsboys. About 10 minutes later, the group of boys hurried through the door with Racetrack looking worse than he did when I left him. He was profusely shivering, turning paler by the second. My brother didn't look too good either but he was still walking which was a good sign. Jack, Blink, and Skittery carried Racetrack up the stairs to the bunk room and kicked everyone downstairs. I heard Skittery call to me from the top of the stairs, "Rose, tell Kloppman ta find a doc. Tell em it's an emoygency!" I nodded and ran to the old man's office. I relayed the message and he was gone quicker than I could think.

He returned 10 minutes later with a doctor and ushered him upstairs to the bunk to take care of the two sick boys. I sat by the fireplace downstairs with the rest of the boys. I knew they were itching to know what happened but I just stared blankly into the fire. Eventually the doctor came downstairs and talked to Kloppman before he left. Kloppman went back up the stairs to check on things before he escorted Jack, Blink, and Skittery to the room of worried newsies.

All four stopped at the bottom steps to face the rest of us. Jack finally spoke, "It's bad fellas. Race is in bad shape. He's got somethin the doc called pneumonia which is a terrible illness apparently. Da udder guy is gonna have a bad cold but udder wise gonna be okay. Rose I need ta tawk ta ya." I slowly got up from where I was sitting. Jack walked me to the other side of the room where we stood in silence for a moment before Jack asked, "Rose, what happened?" I stared blankly into his eyes before I answered, "We was bein followed by Shadow's guys. Race an dem started ta fight an it ended with him in da river." At that moment, I let all of my held up emotions go and the tears now freely fell down my face.

Jack's face was stone cold as he understood what I had told him. Before leaving me, he added, "Rose, dis ain't ya fault. Dose guys had it out fer you an Race. Don't youse worry dough. We are gonna get em' An we ain't gonna stop till dis Shadow business is trew." He started to walk away to give me a moment to myself but stopped and quietly said, "Ya should go an see him." and then he walked away to tell the rest of the boys the story. Part of me didn't want to see Racetrack. I'm afraid of what I'll see. I don't think I could stand it if I lost another loved one to pneumonia.

I heard another pair of footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Nick. He looked miserable and cold but nonetheless okay. He was given some dry clothes and a warm blanket to wrap around himself and he made his way to sit down by the fire. We shared a look and he jerked his head towards the stairs. I looked back at the menacing steps and slowly made my way to the second floor. I peeked into the bunkroom and saw a lone figure laying in Racetrack's bed. I walked over to the bedside and once again let my tears flow.

My heart broke at the sight of him. He had his eyes welded shut and was shivering still. But at the same time he was sweating so much and was flushed all across his face. At least some color had returned. He was wrapped in about 5 blankets and had dry clothes on. I pulled up a chair beside his bed. I leaned over onto the side of his bed and burrowed my face into the sheets. I wrapped one of my hands over his and wept. I stayed like that until I eventually fell asleep.

That was the worst night of my life.


	13. Chapter 13: Repercussions

Seize the Day

_By BekahNicole_

_Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything associated with the Newsies franchise and/or Broadway. Disney owns that, and I in no way shape or form am trying to infringe on that. This is merely for fun. Of course, I do own some OC's in this which if you know the franchise, can quickly pick them out. I do appreciate feedback but not hateful criticism. With that being said, I encourage that you review my work with positive and helpful suggestions. Thank you, enjoy. _

_(A/U: I am extremely sorry for taking so long in updating. At first it was just school getting a little hectic, but it turned into me developing chronic bronchitis…needless to say I was so exhausted and weak I couldn't do anything but sleep. But I'm better now and am able to update. I will do my best to get these next chapters out as quickly as I can! Thanks to all my loyal readers.) _

Chapter 13: Repercussions

I woke up the next day by the gentle shake of my shoulder. I raised my head slowly and peered around the room to get my bearings. Once everything came rushing back to me, my head jerked down to look at the still unconscious form of Racetrack in bed. His outward appearance didn't look any better, which is to be expected since it's only been a night. If I could have, I would have started to cry again. However, my eyes were so red and dry they were unable to form anymore tears. I then became aware of the presence of someone standing patiently behind me. The person who shook me awake.

I turned around and met the gaze of Jack. Of course it would be Jack. He was practically another brother to me. He gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze and a light-hearted smile before he began to speak. "Rose, ya gotta get up. Its awready noon…he's still gonna be heah aftah ya clean yaself up. Promise." I wanted to tell him to shove off and leave me alone with Racetrack. I never wanted to leave this spot until my best friend came back into the world of consciousness. I wanted to be there for him and be the first face he sees when he comes back to reality. But, I knew he was right. I needed to clean myself up and get some food. There was no need in getting myself sick worrying over Racetrack who wasn't needing any special attention anytime soon.

Reluctantly, I let Jack lead me into the washroom. He watched me like a hawk as I ran cold water and washed my face. I smoothed out my hair a bit and tidied up the braid I had from yesterday. Feeling somewhat refreshed, he guided me downstairs to a waiting group of Davey, Blink, and Mush. I couldn't manage even a smile to my friends. Jack left me with the group for a moment to tell Kloppman to watch over Racetrack until they got back.

After that business was settled, the boys led me to Tibby's for some food. Knowing I hadn't sold anything that morning, Jack paid for my sandwich without a moment's thought. I silently scarfed down my food, feeling empty without Racetrack's wise cracks and motor mouth running a mile a minute. It's weird how you never notice how much you miss something until you actually don't have it anymore. That's how I felt now. I would always complain and pester Racetrack about how he couldn't shut up for a mere second's thought, but I now missed his endless rambling about anything and everything. I realized I would much rather hear his incessant talking than go another second of this deafening quietness.

As soon as I finished eating my sandwich I silently pleaded with Jack to take me back to the lodging house. I knew he wouldn't let me go anymore by myself anymore. It was now an unstated rule that I was to have an escort at all time from now on until this God-forsaken war was over. Jack solemnly complied with my silent pleas and personally led me back to the lodge where I instantly ran up the stairs and occupied my previous seat next to Racetrack's bedside.

I stayed put all day. I not once moved and even refused to leave to get dinner. Blink kindly took it upon him to buy my food and brought it back to me to eat so I didn't have to leave the ill Racetrack. Nobody could get a word out of me. I wouldn't reply to anything anyone said to me. I was just not interested in anything other than Racetrack's well-being. Even Jack couldn't get a peep out of me. That's when he turned to the big guns so to speak. My brothers.

Gabe came ambling in with surprisingly Nick who had come with some "urgent" news for us newsies. They sat on the bunk behind my chair and were quiet for a few minutes before Gabe finally broke the silence. "Rose, ain't ya gonna tawk ta us? All a us guys are worried about ya." I won't say his words had no effect on me, because they did. They made me feel horrible that I was treating my _family _like they weren't there. However, I remained taciturn. I can picture Gabe's face now. Without looking at him I knew he had the saddest face he could make. With his normally wide eyes now small and withdrawn and his smug, mischievous grin now replaced by a sad and crestfallen frown. It honestly broke my heart.

Nick however took it upon him to finally speak up. "Look, Rose. I know ya ain't too happy with me fer runnin' out on you an Gabe an mom. But right now, it ain't da time ta be shuttin' down. I came heah with some news bout Shadow an his crew. Dey'se plannin on attackin tanight. Da newsies are countin on ya ta watch da youngah kids. Dey know youse da only one fer da job. But if ya only sit heah an worry over Race you are lettin every one a yer friends down. Even Race. He wouldn't want ya worryin over him like dis. He would want ya ta focus on protectin all a da youngah newsies heah an makin shoah nuthin happens ta dem durin dis fight. Sides…ya gonna be in dis room so ya can keep an eye on him while ya protect da kids. Please Rosebud ya gotta do it."

She smiled slightly at the use of her childhood nickname Nick used to call her. Only he called her Rosebud. It was a special name he had come up with and was reserved for him and only him to use. She sat there for a moment letting everything Nick had told her sink in. It all made perfect sense to her. He was completely right. She was entrusted a long time ago with protecting all of the younger newsies who were unable to protect themselves once the big fight finally came around. She remembered having that same conversation with Jack and Racetrack. They told her she was a horrible fighter, but once it came to the younger kids, she was a warrior. She had laughed off that comment then but she realized now that they were right. She wouldn't let any of Shadow's boys do any harm to any of the kids. Even if she had to fight them herself.

Feeling that she had no other option, Rose slowly turned around and looked into her brother's eyes. With small, quiet words she said, "Awright, I'll do it." With that answer, Gabe and Nick grew the biggest smiles she had seen them make since her family started to break apart. They each gave her a tight hug and lingered there for a minute before Nick pulled away. "Awright Rosebud, I gotta head back ta Shadow's gang so deys don't get suspicious of me two-timin dem. See ya tanight." With that he left and did exactly as he said and headed back to Shadow.

Rose got up from her seat beside Racetrack and took hold of Gabe's small hand. She led him down the stairs and into the lobby area where most of the Manhattan boys were congregated. They all looked up at her surprised that she was actually not beside Racetrack. She gave everyone a weak smile before moving to a space on the couch. With that mere action, all of the boys were instantly enthused for the oncoming fight that night. It was as if her mere presence had sparked their hearts to defend Manhattan for Jack and for Racetrack and even for themselves. They knew then that this was serious. If they lost this fight, Manhattan would belong to Shadow's gang. And Jack would either be ran out of the city or killed. There was no getting around the fact that they had to win. There was no room for failure. The fate of Jack Kelly and Manhattan was riding heavily on whether or not the Manhattan newsboys will win tonight.

"Runnah, go an get Brooklyn. Tell 'em da fight's tanight, an ta be ready ta kick some ass." Said Jack in a menacing sneer. With those two sentences, Jack managed to get a loud cheer out of every newsie in the room. Tonight was the night. And whatever the outcome, there was no turning back.

_(A/N: Yes, short chapter. But this is only meant as a filler chapter. I promise the next chapter is going to be so much longer and will have you on the edge of your seats! I will most definitely have it updated within the next 2 days.) _


	14. Chapter 14: The Battle

Seize the Day

_By BekahNicole_

_Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything associated with the Newsies franchise and/or Broadway. Disney owns that, and I in no way shape or form am trying to infringe on that. This is merely for fun. Of course, I do own some OC's in this which if you know the franchise, can quickly pick them out. I do appreciate feedback but not hateful criticism. With that being said, I encourage that you review my work with positive and helpful suggestions. Thank you, enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 14: The Battle

The rest of the day, the newsies began preparing for the fight. Boys were running around everywhere putting together possible weapons and coming up with plans. Once Brooklyn arrived, Jack and Spot left into a separate room to discuss how things were going to go down. It was decided that Brooklyn was to hide on top of the rooftops and wait for Jack's signal. Before then, Manhattan was to act as if it were just them fighting. It was the best they could come up with for the time they had.

They were aiming to achieve the element of surprise and were counting on the emergence of Brooklyn to throw off Shadow's gang and hopefully scare them enough they'll back down or let their guard down long enough for us to get the upper hand on them. As for me, I was to watch over those who couldn't fight for themselves. So I was pretty much a babysitter. But at least I won't have to leave Racetrack's side. And I wanted to watch over Gabe and Jules because they were so young and was worse than me when it came to fighting.

That day it was ominously quiet too. Nobody was in the mood to talk to anybody. I don't know if it was out of nervousness or fear but it really felt unnerving. It was as if the sudden reality that this fight had a lot riding on the outcome. If we win, Shadow and his gang will be no more, but a lot of us newsies will be hurt or killed. And if we lose, Jack Kelly will most likely be dead and Shadow will reign over Manhattan and most likely try to invade the other boroughs resulting in a lot more of us newsies dying. In my opinion this was a lose-lose situation. Either way, newsies were going to get hurt. Heaven forbid any die.

Through it all, I did my very best to put on a brave face for them. Especially in front of the younger kids. I don't think they fully know the gravity in the situation, but I feel its best that they don't. However, I think ultimately I was trying to be brave for myself. I'm not one to condone conflict. I shy away from it. I try to avoid it as best I can. I've never done well with it. But I feel it's my job as the one a lot of the younger newsies look up to (besides Jack) that I put on a brave face and act as though we'll win this fight for sure.

I went the whole day without saying as much as a "hello" to anyone. Really I don't think anyone would have wanted to hold a conversation, but it was really because my mind was so transfixed on that night I couldn't manage to come up with anything to say. I also busied myself with preparing the upstairs bunkroom for that night. Blink and Mush especially helped me with this task. They made sure we had a few baseball bats and such for protection and that we had plenty of hiding spots just in case the horrible chance that Shadow's gang were to break into the lodging house. When they said that it hit me that they were right. What if they did get past the boys and make it upstairs? What would I do? I'm nowhere near capable of fending off boys from the gang. I mean they jumped me twice! What makes anyone think I can hold them off the third time?

With this new fear in my head, I'm now dreading this fight. A better word may be petrified. I was a nervous wreck the rest of the day. The waiting was the worst. With all of the preparations done, there was nothing to do but wait. The closer it came to the all-out brawl, the more I noticed the boys getting antsy. It was becoming quieter if at all possible. Everyone kind of kept to themselves. They separated into their own little groups to just be together in each other's presence. It was as if they were saying a goodbye just in case they didn't make it. That's what scared me the most. Goodbye.

The sun was setting now and the boys' faces had turned from the nervous anxious faces from earlier to the stone cold determined faces they held now. I had ushered all of the younger newsies of Manhattan and Brooklyn in the bunkroom upstairs and was doing a head count making sure they were all there and not trying to sneak into the fight. I had just finished my head count when I heard footsteps walk into the room. I turned around to see the cold faces of Jack, Spot, and David. They motioned for me to meet them on the other side of the room.

I complied and slowly made my way over to them so they could tell me whatever they needed to. "Rose, you do understand the plan yeah?" asked David speaking first. I nodded that I did. "Okay, well if any a dem bummahs make it up heah all ya gotta do is whistle. Ya can whistle can't ya?" asked Jack this time. I rolled my eyes and gave them a demonstration of my whistling. I put two fingers into my mouth and let out a loud, air-splitting whistle. The boys cringed at being so close to the source of the loud noise. Spot grabbed my hand and pulled my fingers out of my mouth exclaiming, "Awright awright ya can whistle! Geez…" I smirked at their reaction, pleased that I had proven myself.

Spot walked towards the windows that lined the bunkroom and proceeded to pull them each open. I looked at Jack questioningly before I asked, "What's he's doin that foah?" He shrugged before replying. "So's we'll heah ya whistle if ya have ta." I nodded in understanding before looking back at Spot as he walked back to the group. My face must have shown how scared I was. I could just feel the boy's faces staring at me with what they thought a reassuring smile must be.

"Rose, don't worry about a thing. We'll take care of these guys. For you and for Race. We won't let them get past the lodging house doors so you don't have to worry about any confrontation whatsoever. Okay?" said David with a small smile. I peered into his eyes for a few moments before letting out a long, stress-filled sigh. "Okay, I trust ya guys. Just…do me a favor will ya?" They all nodded for me to go on, apparently rather eager to do whatever I needed for them. I looked at each one of them in the eyes before replying, "Don't get hurt out there. Awright?" They smiled at me before each of them gave me a small "Okay" and then proceeded to leave. "Don't you or any of da little guys leave dis room ya heah?" called Jack over his shoulder as they exited the room. "Yeah, yeah I know!" I called after him. I heard a light-hearted chuckle come from the hallway and then they were gone.

* * *

I was standing near one of the windows of the bunkroom, waiting to see the fight start. It was agonizing having to wait for this fight to break out. The sun was completely gone now leaving the moon as the only source of light. It was eerie how pitch black outside the window looked. Our boys were waiting inside the lodging house downstairs in the lobby area. It was dead quiet. I could only vaguely make out the form of who I knew to be Jack sitting alone on the porch in front of the lodge. He was acting as though we weren't expecting a thing. He had a cigarette lit and was leaning back against one of the stairs. One would assume he was relaxing rather than preparing for a deadly confrontation.

It felt like hours before I finally spotted a form casually walk towards Jack. Without having to see the person's face, I knew it had to be Shadow. The way he walked, as if he owned Manhattan already,y gave away his identity easily. The breath I was taking caught in my throat as he strolled up just underneath my window. Since it was so quiet, I could hear the two leaders word for word.

"Hey dere Kelly. I gave ya time enough for you ta decide whether or not ya gonna beat it or if dis is gonna get ugly. Ya never gave me an answer. I have to assume ya don't like me proposition. Otherwise ya jus stupid fer not takin me seriously." came the menacing voice of Shadow. Jack paid more attention to the cigarette he was smoking. Blowing a ring of smoke, he finally looked up to meet the fowl gaze of the gang leader.

With a stone-cold face, Jack slowly got up to size up his enemy. "Well Shadow, dose are both right. I ain't likin yer proposition and I don't take ya seriously." I would have clapped Jack on the back for that comment. Shadow, however, didn't take too kindly to that reply. "Ya ready ta go down dis road Kelly? It ain't gonna be pretty. Specially fer you"

Jack looked as though he was thinking over what the gang leader had said before crossing his arms across his chest in a 'come at me' attitude. "Been ready Shadow." he practically growled the words. A dangerous smile came across Shadow's face at this. He backed off a few feet before giving one loud whistle into the darkness of the night. On cue, about 30 more forms appeared out of the shadows and came into view in front of the lodge house. My heart stopped realizing just how many followers Shadow had. I knew he ran a prominent gang, but I had no idea it was this large.

Every one of Shadow's followers had some sort of weapon besides their fists. To me, that meant they mean business. This fight wasn't going to stop unless every person from the other side was down. Or dead.

I looked back down towards Jack, and noticed he grew slightly rigid, probably realizing like I had the extent of Shadow's reach. Regardless, Jack stomped his foot 3 times on the wooden floorboards. That was his signal to the Manhattaner's inside the lodge to come out to back him up. Promptly, every single able bodied Manhattaner came out and poured into the streets. Jack stood nobly front and center. He motioned with his hands for Shadow to make his move.

Without hesitation, the gang leader ran forward yelling at the top of his lungs. His followers followed suit and so commenced the fight.

The first to make contact was the center. Jack found the face of one of the gang member's face sending him hard to the ground. It continued like this for what seemed like hours. Everywhere I looked, newsies and gang members alike were pounding into each other. I cringed every time I saw a fellow newsie fall to the ground. I couldn't help but notice the sight of blood. A lot of blood. It was on everyone and was everywhere. Shadow, like the coward we knew him to be, stood in the back behind the fighting leaning against a building on the other side if the street.

That made me so mad I almost felt inclined to run down there and smack his face to the ground. However, knowing how flawed that plan was, I refrained my from letting my emotions get the best of me. I turned around to check on the younger newsies in the room with me. I noticed all of them were huddled together around Racetrack's bed. The sight broke my heart into pieces. I slowly walked over to them and gave them a reassuring smile. My brother spoke up for the group.

"Rose, what's it look like? I-I don't think any of us can take a peek..." he looked down at his feet as he said the last few words. I moved towards him and ruffled his unruly hair. "Guys, ya don't need ta see it. It's pretty scary, I'll admit. But I promise ya nuthin's gonna happen ta us, okay?" I gave him a little nudge letting him know I meant it. I received a few smiles from the rest of the group who were intently listening to the exchange.

Just then, we heard a resounding yell come from outside. It was a horrible sound. Almost as if someone was critically hurt, and was in agony. I motioned for the kids to stay put away from the window as I ran to see what happened. I hastily scanned the scene outside before my eyes came upon a horrific sight. A form I thought to be Blink was carrying a limp body on his shoulder towards the lodging house door.

"Everyone, stay heah!" I exclaimed before running to the door. I threw it open and ran down the stairs to see who it was hurt. Blink ambled in, obviously struggling with the extra weight he was carrying. Once I saw the two in the lobby, I immediately gasped. It was Mush. He had a horrible cut above his left eye that was seeping blood faster than he could wipe it away. He had multiple bruises already forming and from what I could tell, a nasty looking welt forming on the right side of his face.

I ran to the boys' aide. Blink stared at me hard before getting out, "What are ya doin down heah Rose! Get back upstairs! I got 'em!" I gave Blink a harsh glare before taking Mush's other arm. With a sigh of annoyance, he accepted the extra help. We slowly but surely made it up the stairs and into the bunkroom. We set him on a bed and I shooed Blink out so I could tend to Mush.

The children all looked at me with fear written all over their faces. Trying my best to look at Mush's cut above his eye, I ended up giving up and settled for barking orders. From what I could tell he was knocked out by the look of the still growing welt on the side of his head. "Patches, go to the washroom an get a rag and a bucket a watah! Jules, yer gonna sit heah and cover Mush's cut with the rag. All ya gotta do is wipe da blood away, okay? It's awright. It looks worse den it really is. Head wounds always bleed worse than what they are. Now come heah!"

Both of the kids obeyed and diligently went to work while the rest stayed put by Racetrack's bed. Seeing that both of the ill newsies were well looked after, I made my way back to the window. Just as I made it, I heard a loud shrill 3 toned whistle resound through the air. That's when I knew Jack was signaling Brooklyn to emerge. I inwardly cheered as I saw the Brooklynites proceed to pelt the gang members mercilessly with stones and marbles. The sound of Shadow's gang yelping in pain was a great thing to hear.

I was smiling to myself as I watched as half of Brooklyn made their way into the streets to help the Manhattaners. I saw Spot leading the way and fight to where Jack was still standing and currently beating the crap out of a gang member. I probably looked like an idiot smiling like I was. I continued to scan the streets like a hawk making sure there were no more serious injuries like Mush.

However, the worst thing possible just happened. I stupidly looked in Shadow's direction. I found him now engaged in fighting off some of the newsies. He managed to punch his adversary's lights out and looked up. He met my gaze and recognition dawned his features. '_CRAP!' _I inwardly screamed. He saw me! He motioned to 3 of the closest gang members nearest him and they all looked my way. I backed away form the window like it was the plague.

I welded my eyes shut and counted to ten before I got the courage back to slowly sneak a peek and see if Shadow was doing what I thought he was. My suspicions were confirmed as I saw he and the 3 followers fighting their way towards the lodging house doors that were wide open. '_Damn Blink!' _I thought frantically, cursing the newsie for forgetting to shut the doors. I turned around frantically to the young kids staring at me intently. They obviously noticed the look of distress on my face.

Their scared faces deepened as I rushed towards our weapons stash in the corner. I turned to face them wielding a wooden baseball bat. "Okay, we'se about ta have unwanted company. I want all a ya ta get behind that last bunk and hide. Some of you boys grab a bat just in case awright? Jules, you join 'em. Mush will be fine." They nodded frantically as they rushed behind the last bunk bed.

Feeling content that every one of the younger newsies had obeyed me, I quickly rushed to the window to catch the horrible glimpse of Shadow slipping into the doors downstairs. My heart almost stopped as I heard the rushed footsteps downstairs. I ran to the side of the door. When it opens I'll be well hidden behind the door as it swings open. The plan was to at least take care of one of the goons.

The steps were growing closer and closer until I heard the distinct sound of doors being thrown open down the hall. I heard the resulting sound of the upturning of furniture in each of the rooms. They finally made it down the hallway to our room. They slowly opened it, knowing fully well this was the last upstairs room in the lodge. I stayed silent as I saw the door creep open and promptly hide me behind the open door. I held my breath so not to give my hiding place away. I waited until I knew all four gang members were inside the room before silently stepping out form behind the door.

I instantly saw my targets. I crept up behind the last one taking the rear of the search party that was looking through the beds. I raised the bat silently over my head and gathered up all my courage before I threw the bat with all my might down on the back of the boy's head. A sickening thud sounded as I cracked the bat across the target, who fell limply to the ground. I ran with fervor towards the next target knowing I had lost my element of surprise. I got a good hit to the boy's side, succeeding in knocking the wind out of him. He fell to the ground grasping at his side trying his best to fill his lungs with air.

I moved onto the next boy who was now fully well aware of my presence. He caught my bat in his hand as I tried to swing it at his face. He jerked it away from my hands and threw it at the door. Fear now replaced whatever courage I thought I had. The boy grabbed my wrist and threw me roughly behind him towards the back of the bunkroom. I regained my bearings and looked up to see Shadow and another boy slowly stalking towards me. I looked to my left and right looking for anything that could aide me. My breath caught as I realized there was nothing.

Shadow was chuckling evilly as he noticed my frantic search. "Silly little goil. Dere's nuthin heah to help ya. Yer all alone again. An dis time I ain't gonna go easy on ya." I turned my head to glance at Racetrack laying unconscious in his bed towards the back of the room and then saw the group of scared children hiding 2 beds away from him. I turned my gaze back towards the goons advancing on me, knowing I had to do whatever it takes to protect my newsies. Once they were only a few steps away from me, I decided it was now or never.

I stood up and switched into my fighting stance Jack had taught me. I held up my fists in front of my face and bobbed my weight from foot to foot preparing for an attack. The two boys readily obliged and the first took a mighty swing at me. I dodged it surprisingly easily and put a jab into his side before he could think twice. I inwardly cheered at my success. He stumbled back which made room for Shadow to advance. He tried the same attack and was met with the same result. '_I can do dis! If dey keep dis up, I'll overtake dem in no time!' _However, I thought too soon.

Without me prepared, the first guy was back and advanced on me with such speed I didn't have time to react. His fist connected with my stomach and I crumpled over feeling the full effects. I did my best to return a punch but got nowhere close to the target. "Patches, the signal!" I yelled just as a punch was sent to my jaw which sent me backwards. I landed on my back on an empty bunk bed. I heard the resounding whistle from Patches as he ran to one of the windows on the other side of the room from where the kids were hiding.

At least I landed on something soft and Patches got his whistle through to the guys outside. However, I was dazed now from the punch to my jaw and was mentally preparing myself for another hit, shutting my eyes tight. However, I heard a slight grunt instead. I opened my eyes and couldn't believe what I was seeing.

I saw a feeble Racetrack standing in front of the bed I was slouched over doing his best to look menacing. He looked as though he was going to pass out any moment. The one hit he got in on one of the goons seemed to have taken every ounce of energy he had. His legs were wobbling and swaying dangerously while I fought with myself to get to him in time before they buckled underneath him. I caught him just in time and let him slump into me on the ground. He was breathing heavily and giving death glares from his sagging eyes to both the goons standing over us.

The guy Racetrack managed to hit seared with anger and said, "Youse gonna pay fer dat weaklin!" He started stalking to us. I protectively got in front of the ailing newsboy and readied myself for the worst. However, the worst never came. Out of nowhere, Spot Conlon, Nick, and David bolted through the doorway and immediately went to work on the goons. The one I had knocked the air out of was just now starting to stand up but was promptly kicked in the face back to the ground by my brother. David found the other goon who was beside Shadow and went into a punching battle with the guy. Spot Conlon of course threw Shadow into the wall next to him and began beating the light out of him menacingly with his cane.

I breathed a sigh of relief as the goons fell to the ground one by one as my boys fought back. I slowly and carefully helped the poor Racetrack back to his bed. He was so weak and pale looking that I barely could believe he had punched one of the gang members. I gingerly laid him down and watched as he profusely coughed. His entire body shook as his sickness took over his body. He was drenched in sweat and stared weakly into my eyes.

"Rose.. are ya...okay?" he rasped out. He lightly touched my cheek as a tear fell. I couldn't help it. Seeing him sacrifice his well-being, even deathly ill, made me realize how much this newsboy really meant to me. When I realized he had jumped out of bed to protect me from Shadow and his boys, fear enveloped my whole body. I feared for him getting hurt beyond repair from being sick already. I can't even put into words the feelings that crossed my mind. But I will say there was a good mixture of fear, worry, and...possibly...love?

That's right! That's what those strange feelings have been. I couldn't give them a name until now. I love Racetrack. That's why when he was injured I practically went mute. That's why I didn't want to leave his side. Why I wanted to be the first face he saw when he woke up. I couldn't deal with knowing he may not make it. I

I reached my hand to his that was still holding my cheek. I smiled whole-heartedly at him. "Ya Race, I'm okay. Ya saved me again ya bum! Why'd ya do dat? Youse real sick... ya coulda made yaself worse." He gave me a weak smile before rasping out his reply. "Cuz...I don't...wanna see ya...hoyt. I-I like ya Rose...a lot." He seemed to be going over something in his mind before looking back at me. "I love ya Rose."

I must have looked like an idiot the way I was crying and smiling at him. I slowly leaned down and for the first time, gave him a soft and sincere kiss. When I came back up I looked into his eyes to see him weakly smiling at me.  
"If dats how ya thank me fer savin ya...I may have ta get sick moah often." I lightly smacked his shoulder at his joke. Leave it to Racetrack to joke around when he deathly ill in his bed.

I rolled my eyes before getting up and caught the final glimpse of Spot pinning Shadow to the ground. He had a satisfied smirk on his face letting me know he won the fight. The other three of Shadow's boys were also laying on the ground unconscious in a corner with David and my brother standing over them. I rushed over to my brother and gave him the biggest hug I could. I pulled back as I realized that was the first time I'd hugged him since we were reunited. He chuckled lightly as he probably thought the same.

"I missed yer hugs Rosebud." I smiled warmly at him. I stepped out of his grasp and turned to Spot who was glaring down at Shadow. "Is da fightin finished yet?" I asked now completely fed up with this stupid war. He turned to look at me and grinned, "Not till Jackie-Boy gets ta deal with this heah trash." He spat at Shadow's face. I nodded and looked at David meaningfully who understood and went out of the room to find Jack.

A few minutes later I heard another resounding whistle and the commotion outside stopped. I took that time to breath calmly and relax. The fight was over. And so far, none of my newsie family were gone. Sure there were going to be injuries. I mean Mush was still out, sleeping on a bed. But he'll recover, and hopefully the rest of the newsboys will too. If I have any say in that matter, I'll make sure they do.

All I really cared about was that my family was safe. And this Shadow business was well on its way of being over.


End file.
